The Rogue's Cowboy
by 3togetready
Summary: Total AU set in Wyoming on a ranch. The Mutant Tolerance Act has been passed and mutants are trying to live normal lives. Marie *Rogue* is Scott's cousin and is enjoying her normal life. Then she gets involved w/ her cousin's business partner, Logan.
1. Chapter 1

Marie Summers sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall for what seemed like the hundredth time. Why did it always take so long in the doctor's office? You'd think if you made an appointment it would at least account for something. She glanced out the fifth story window at the afternoon Denver traffic zipping by below and idly flipped through the magazine she held for the third time. It had been a relief when she moved to Denver to find a mutant friendly doctor that she liked so well. With her deadly skin, it had often been difficult to do. Thank goodness for people like Dr. Mason.

Marie idly fiddled with the cuff of her glove and picked at a loose thread. She had recently gained partial control of her mutation and was finding it difficult to get used to not having them on. Even with her mutation turned off she still wore them; mostly out of habit but also because she felt more relaxed with them on. She glanced up as the hallway door that led to the exam rooms opened.

"Ms. Summers, if you'll follow me the doctor will be right with you."

Marie smiled at the nurse and followed her back to the exam room. Marie couldn't help but notice the modern design and furnishings of the doctor's office. It looked more like an office suite than it did a waiting room. This was probably some over-paid decorators idea of what a relaxing atmosphere must look like. It definitely didn't look like the office where Dr. Herman had stitched Marie's arm up when she was in the 4th grade. That office in the little town of Centennial, Wyoming was a world away from big city Denver, Colorado.

Marie took a seat and prepared herself for another long wait. To her surprise, the door opened with a knock, just moments after the nurse left. "Marie Summers? I'm Dr. Warren Worthington."

Marie was thoroughly flustered by the good-looking man who came through the door. She reached out to shake the hand he offered and said with a frown, "I'm sorry, Dr. Worthington. I was expecting Dr. Mason. She's my regular doctor."

"Sorry about that. She got called away on a family emergency. I owed her one, so I'm filling in for her for a while." He flashed Marie a dazzling smile and leaned a hip against the counter. "So what can I do for you, Ms. Summers?"

"Please call me Marie," she said with a smile. "It's not a big deal really, I've just been feeling a little run-down lately. I exercise several times a week and try to eat healthy but I still feel tired and out of sorts."

"Have you been getting plenty of rest?"

"I sleep about seven or eight hours a night," Marie said, stifling a yawn.

"And do you have trouble going to sleep; any headaches, stomach aches, nausea, or dizziness?"

"I do have an occasional headache and a lot of the time it takes me a while to fall asleep." When Dr. Worthington looked down to flip through Marie's file, she took the opportunity to check out his left hand and noted that he wasn't wearing a wedding ring. Interesting. She also couldn't help but notice the little frown line that appeared to mar the perfection of his forehead.

The doctor was an extremely attractive man. He was tall with slightly curly dark blond hair and blue eyes. Marie couldn't remember seeing anyone look sexier in a pair of glasses than he did. Who would believe a man who looked like that and was a doctor on top of it would be single?

"I see here that you're a mutant."

Marie straightened her spine and squared her shoulders. She was used to the prejudice that sometimes still surrounded being a mutant. Even though the Mutant Tolerance Act had been passed when she was a child there were still some doctors who had issues with treating them. Her tone was frosty when she responded. "Is that a problem, Doctor?"

Warren glanced up at Marie's tone and smiled. "No, no. I'm sorry if that came out wrong. I know Dr. Herman treats quite a few mutants. I just wondered if it might have anything to do with why you've been feeling out of sorts." He gave her a more conspiratorial smile. "Besides, being a mutant myself it would be kind of hypocritical of me, wouldn't it?"

Marie felt herself gaping at him and snapped her mouth shut. "You're a mutant?"

Without saying a word, Warren lifted the edge of his lab coat and edged it off his rather broad shoulders. Strapped to his back in some kind of harness was a rather impressive looking set of wings.

"Wow," Marie breathed, her eyes going wide.

"If you think that's impressive, you should see them when they're not tied down," Warren said with a grin.

"So you can fly?"

"Of course. They're not just a fashion statement, they're quite functional."

Marie laughed and relaxed on the exam table.

Dr. Worthington's next question hit Marie squarely out of left field.

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant, Marie?" At the incredulous look on her face, Warren chuckled. "Okay. So either that's not an option or it never occurred to you."

"Hardly," Marie said dryly. She tried to be nonchalant about staring at the incredible dimples his smile produced but didn't think for a minute he didn't notice. "Did you miss the whole part about my mutation? It should say something in that chart about deadly skin. Believe me, it would have to be a miracle if that was the case."

Warren nodded. "Ah. So that would explain the gloves."

Marie wiggled her gloved fingers in front of her. "Not only functional but fashionable as well," she said with a cheeky grin using a play on his own words.

"So just how many hours have you been working lately?" Dr. Worthington asked with a frown.

"Most days I go in to the office at about 7:30. That can vary depending on what time I get to the gym in the morning. I usually leave work about 6:00 or 7:00, sometimes 8:00 or 9:00 but that's not all that frequently."

"What do you do for a living, Marie?"

"I work for the marketing firm of Hill and Madison."

Dr. Worthington looked at her speculatively, "How much work do you take home with you on a typical night?"

"Not a lot, just a few things that I don't seem to have time for during the day. Mostly I just sketch down some ideas and get my thoughts together for the next day. Once in a while I have a presentation to tweak or a campaign to finish." Damn, she sounded guilty trying to justify what she did.

"It's not that I don't try to get things done at work, but it just seems like there's never enough time. I have to do something to try and stay ahead of the game." Great, Marie, she thought, now you sound defensive. "It's a very competitive workplace," she finished lamely and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"So you're trying to tell me that you sleep eight hours a night?" Dr. Worthington looked at her over the tops of his sexy gold wire rims. "Am I correct in guessing it's probably more like four or five hours?"

"Well, I suppose sometimes I don't sleep that much, but most of the time I try and get about eight hours." Marie was starting to feel like she was being interrogated.

"And there's been no change in your mutation or anything that you're concerned about?"

Marie perked up. "Actually, I've been working with a telepath, Professor Charles Xavier, to try and get control over my skin."

"How's that going?"

"Pretty good. I've just recently gotten some control. My skin's not always off but I can keep it that way for a couple hours at a time." Marie couldn't stop her smile. "Professor Xavier thinks that within a few weeks I'll be able to turn it off and on at will. Like a switch in my head or something."

Warren couldn't help his answering smile. "That's wonderful! I know how difficult it can be to live with such an obvious mutation. Not that you can tell by looking at you but it must get tiresome having to be so careful all the time."

"Exactly," Marie's smile seemed to dim, "and you can't imagine what it's like to be denied the most basic physical contact."

Warren heard the trace of bitterness in her tone and scanned his notes once more before turning his bright blue gaze on Marie. "I don't think there's anything physically wrong with you, Marie. I believe what we have here is a clear case of an up and coming young executive pushing herself way beyond her physical limits." He leaned back against the counter and watched Marie for her reaction. "It wouldn't be unusual for you to exhibit signs of exhaustion with your busy work schedule plus the added pressure of learning to control your mutation. I actually see a lot of cases like yours these days. Many mutants think they have to work harder and longer to prove themselves early in their career and push themselves beyond their physical limits." He paused and scratched some notes in Marie's patient file. "I think you need to slow down a little before you push yourself too far. The cause of your headaches and insomnia isn't from lack of exercise or a poor diet. I think it's probably caused more by stress than anything."

"Well, I guess that could be part of it. Maybe I just need to take some vitamins or something like that," Marie said with a hopeful smile.

"I don't suppose that would hurt, but you need to take a break for a little while. Get away for a few days, maybe even a few weeks and try and forget about work. It will take care of itself. I'm sure there are other people who could cover for you if you're gone."

"But I have a presentation to give," Marie said with a frown. "And..."

"No," Dr. Worthington interrupted, "you need to take a break. That's not a suggestion. It's an order. If you don't take care of yourself now you won't have to worry about your job because you'll end up in the hospital or worse. Have you ever heard the words burn out?" Marie nodded and took a deep breath. "Now, do you want me to call your boss and tell him you'll be needing a vacation or are you going to do it yourself? I can always write you a note to take to your boss if you need one."

"That's all I need. A note from the doctor saying, 'Marie's too sick to come to work'. That would really put me on the fast track to a promotion." Marie sighed and glanced out the window at the afternoon sun glinting off the glass and steel buildings across the street. "Will it be all right if I wait until the weekend? I can take an extra long break for Thanksgiving."

"That will be just fine. In the meantime, I want you to start taking some vitamins that I'll prescribe and then, after your vacation, I want to see you again. You've got to slow down and start taking care of yourself, Marie. If you don't, you're going to give yourself an ulcer. And that's just for starters."

"Thank you, Dr. Worthington. I'll try and do my best," Marie said as she shook Dr. Worthington's hand. "I'll see you in a week or so."

"Have a happy Thanksgiving, Marie. Please try and take care of yourself and good luck with your control."

*************************************************************************************

The brisk breeze from the window she had cracked open blew strands of white and auburn hair across Marie's cheek. She couldn't believe she was leaving all of her work behind...or almost all of it. She did bring along that presentation to work on just in case she had a little spare time. Marie had to admit, even to herself, that she must have been in serious need of a break. Once the idea had taken root, she had packed her bags and had everything ready to go so that she hadn't even had to go home after work. Part of her wished she had taken the time to change out of her work clothes. At least she had enough sense to wear slacks today instead of a skirt. Driving for 3 1/2 hours in heels and a skirt would have been too much, even for her.

Now that she was on her way she realized it had been too long since she had made this trip. Her job at Hill and Madison took so much of her time that it was no wonder she hadn't had a vacation since she had started there over three years ago. She sighed and brushed the wind blown strands of hair back from her face. Marie knew she should have taken a break before she ended up pushing herself too far but it had seemed so important to become a successful marketing executive as fast as possible that she hadn't thought about what was happening to her health and her personal life, only her career. She had a few friends, but no one as close as the friends she and her cousin Jubilee had in college. She missed hanging out with all of their friends but she also knew they all had their own lives and things wouldn't be the same again.

She herself hadn't even had time to date since she got out of college - not that she didn't want to, it just hadn't seemed that important. Then once she started working on controlling her mutation, it had been even lower on her list of priorities. She shook her head and gave a rueful smile, "Try not to worry about anything, Marie. Take a vacation, you need it," she said, mimicking Dr. Worthington's words. Well maybe it wasn't officially a vacation with Thanksgiving being this weekend, but it was a start. And what better place for a vacation than her grandparent's ranch? Going home was just what she needed. After a few days of Grandma's pampering, she'd feel much better and be ready to get back to work and earn the promotion she so badly wanted.

Maybe when she got back to Denver she would go back in for her follow-up with Dr. Worthington and get up the nerve to ask him out. He probably already had a girlfriend but it couldn't hurt to find out. It's not like he was her regular doctor so it wouldn't really be a breach of ethics for him. He just had the greatest smile. How could anybody resist that?

Marie reached down and put in her favorite CD and relaxed back into her seat. She let her mind wander and consider the possibility of a date with the gorgeous doctor. With her control getting better she couldn't wait to try it out. A lot could happen with a couple hours of safe skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I've received. They're much appreciated. Please keep them coming! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or anything else belonging to Marvel. If I did there would definitely be some things done differently! You know what I'm talking about! :)**

***************************************************************************************

Logan Howlett pushed the sleeves of his denim shirt up from where they'd been rolled back and was amazed at how warm he was. They were definitely in the middle of an Indian summer in Wyoming. The temperature had hit 60 degrees almost every day for the past week. The warmth and sunshine were great for getting the fences fixed before the snows hit. They'd already had a few inches of the white stuff but that was nothing when you were used to several feet piling up at a time. You could see the snow up in the mountains and it would be here to stay before you knew what hit you.

Logan's wide leather-gloved hands grasped the wire stretcher and pulled it taught as his heavily muscled forearms and shoulders bunched and strained from the exertion. He then tied off the end of the wire and nodded in satisfaction. With the last wire repaired nothing would be going through that fence any time soon.

Logan loaded his supplies into the back of the old pickup and whistled to his chocolate lab, Bear. He turned the pickup around and headed back toward the main house. With Thanksgiving coming up tomorrow, everyone was working extra hard so they wouldn't have to do anything but the most necessary of chores on Thursday. Most of them would be spending the day with their families. With no family to speak of, save for his brother, Tyler, who was in the Army and stationed overseas, Logan would have to rely on his partner, Scott Summers, and his family this year. Heck, Scott's family was really the only family he knew anyway. When he had appeared in Centennial years ago with no memory of whom he was the Summers family had taken him in like one of their own.

He smiled as he thought back on the day nearly 10 years ago when he had met Scott for the first time. He had been a drifter, moving from town to town with nothing tying him down. He had stopped for a drink at The Broken Spoke, a local bar and honest to God honky tonk, when a fight had broken out. He had been sitting at a corner table where he could easily keep an eye on the rest of the room, obviously a habit he'd had from before he lost his memory, when an argument had started at a table near the pool tables. A young man, whom he would later learn was Scott, wearing fairly ordinary looking sunglasses was being hassled by a burly biker and his friends.

Logan hadn't intended on getting involved. Whatever their problem was, it didn't have anything to do with him. The guy with the glasses was being backed up by a friend but they looked like they didn't stand a chance against the five bikers. He would have just drunk his beer and left if it hadn't been for what one of the men had said to the boy. He called him a mutant freak. Those were the two words that had begun his involvement in the lives of the Summers family. Being a mutant himself, he really hadn't had any choice but to find out what was going on. Logan himself had woken up roughly 5 years ago in the middle of nowhere with no idea who or what he was. At the time, his age had been anyone's guess. He soon discovered he had a metal skeleton including a set of pretty wicked claws and a healing factor that came in damn handy at times. With his enhanced senses it soon became fairly apparent why the name Wolverine was stamped on the dog tags he was wearing.

With a sigh, Logan had pushed out of his chair and deftly placed himself between the boy and the much larger man. He could still recall with perfect clarity what had happened next.

*******************************************************************

"You got a problem with the kid?" Logan asked in his customary growl.

"Ain't none of your business. He's a mutant and I got a problem with all of them," the biker sneered at him. He was tall and heavily built and looked to outweigh the kid by 50 pounds or so.

"He just cheated my buddy here out of 50 bucks," one of the others piped up. This one was as tall as his buddy and whipcord thin, lean muscles covering his body .

Logan quirked an eyebrow. "That so?" he asked glancing at the kid with the glasses.

"I didn't cheat anybody! I won that game fair and square and you know it." The kid pushed aside the restraining arm his friend had put out and planted himself next to Logan. He wasn't as young as Logan had first thought although he surely wasn't much over 21.

The biker looked him up and down and folded his arms over his chest, emphasizing his large muscles. "How do I know that? You're a mutant ain't ya and the only honest mutant I ever met was a dead one." His friends flanked him on either side making for a rather intimidating sight.

Logan dropped his arms to his sides and clenched his fists. "Besides the fact the kid can't see for shit with those glasses on, what proof do you have?"

"Don't need proof. I know he cheated." Big and burly took a step forward getting closer to Logan's personal space.

Intimidation didn't work on Logan as a rule and this time was no different. He mentally sighed and resigned himself to the fact that this guy wasn't going to back down. He was obviously itching for a fight and Logan found that the idea had merit.

The skinny one spoke up again. "How do we know he ain't some kinda psychic or something? Maybe he was readin' our minds."

"Gotta be somethin' there to read first, Bub," Logan growled low. "Now leave the kid alone and everybody goes home with the same parts they came in with."

Another of the bikers spoke up. "What are you? Some mutie lovin' freak?"

Logan curled his lip in what passed for a smile. "Something like that." Without wondering how friendly this place really was to mutants, Logan unsheathed his claws with a flick of his wrists and a loud snikt in the sudden quiet of the bar. The adamantium shone in the dim light. He could hear the breath the kid sucked in next to him but the kid had guts. He never moved from his place next to Logan. "You boys sure you want to do this?"

They had each taken a reflexive step back when the claws shot out from between Logan's knuckles. Their comments ranged from "He's one of them!" to "What the hell is that?" to "Let's get out of here!"

Logan brought the claws up in front of him and smiled grimly. "I think your friend has the right idea," he said with a tilt of his head, indicating the one who wanted to leave.

Nobody had noticed when one of the men in the back slipped a gun out of his inside jacket pocket and leveled it at the kid. Sensing the movement at the last moment, Logan stepped in front of the kid just in time for the bullet to slam into his shoulder. He stumbled only slightly under the impact and then straightened back to his full height. "That wasn't very smart, Bub." Logan winced slightly as the flesh began to knit back together.

The one with the gun took aim and was about to fire again when Logan let loose a growl and launched himself at the man. His claws sliced through the gun in his hand with a scary precision. He pivoted and plowed a shoulder into the man's chest knocking him down where his head hit the floor hard enough to leave him dazed. Logan sensed the guys friend coming at him and pivoted with a roundhouse kick to the chest that knocked him back into the pool table.

Seeing another of the bikers moving in, the kid and his friend rushed him from behind, sending him into the wall with a solid thump. Logan spun around in time to catch the fist that was thrown at him square in the jaw. Big and burly smirked as Logan regained his balance. In a flash, Logan swiped his deadly claws across the man's chest leaving three perfect cuts welling with bright red blood. With some effort, Logan reined in the urge to simply gut the man and have it over with.

Instead, he grabbed him by the shirt front and hauled him closer. "I suggest you take your friends and get the hell out of here." Logan's voice was such a low growl that if it hadn't been silent as a tomb in the bar, the man he clawed would have been the only one who heard him.

The men on the floor scrambled to their feet, one holding his bloody and broken nose. They grabbed their buddy, who was pressing his hands ineffectively over the claw marks, and hauled him toward the door.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't be back," Logan heard the bartender tell them. "We don't need your kind in this place causing problems for decent people."

Logan retracted his claws with a snikt and watched until the five men were out the door. When he turned back, the kid and his friend were looking at him in awe. He shrugged his shoulders, adjusting his jacket and nodded at the kid as he moved away. The kid followed him back to his table and took the chair opposite of Logan without asking. Logan cocked an eyebrow and waited.

The kid stuck out his hand. "Scott Summers. Thanks for the help."

Logan eyed him for a moment before giving his hand a quick shake. That was how their friendship had begun along with Logan's continued involvement in the lives of the entire Summers family.

***************************************************************

Logan had always though that Scott was lucky to have such a great family with all of his aunts, uncles, and cousins. They were a close family and no matter what happened, they were always there for each other, the way a family should be. It didn't matter to any of them what kinds of mutations appeared in any of the kids, they were just part of who they were. Mutations were becoming more prevalent today than ever before. It was the general consensus that it was just the next step in the evolutionary chain.

Scott's parents and grandparents had been integral in helping Logan recover some of his past. When he had discovered that he had a brother with the same healing factor that he had, it had made things both harder and easier. Knowing he wasn't alone made a huge difference in how he felt about himself. Thankfully Tyler hadn't been used by the government the way Logan had been. Instead, he had been living under the assumption that Logan was dead. When Logan found out Tyler was in the military, he had actually been quite apprehensive about contacting him. What memories he had weren't conducive to trusting anyone in the military. After some initial awkwardness on both their parts, they had discovered a mutual love of a good fight, better whiskey, and a beautiful and willing woman. That had been enough.

Despite Logan's missing memories and Tyler's time spent stationed overseas, they had grown closer over the past few years. They were both integrated into the Summers family although there was still a bit of a feeling of being the outsiders whenever they were invited to a family get together. If he ever had kids, Logan thought that he would want them to have a family like the Summers. Not that he wanted kids any time soon. For now, he was happy just the way he was. He worked hard and spent time hanging out with the guys, competing in an occasional rodeo and bedding any woman he wanted.

After the time he had spent on his own, Logan was still surprised at how easily he had adjusted to the more domestic life he had now. Logan glanced in the rear view mirror and his lip curled in a semblance of a smile. At least he knew the Wolverine in him wouldn't be tamed any time soon. Then again, maybe he was finally starting to feel his age. According to Tyler, he was 120 years old although he looked to be in his early 30's. Tyler, who was 114 years old, could still pass for 25. Scott's sister, Jubilee, swore Tyler looked more like Brad Pitt every day. Although she said it was the hot Fight Club Pitt and not the smarmy mustache sporting Pitt he'd recently become. Logan refrained from asking who he reminded her of. He didn't think he wanted to hear her answer. Logan pulled his Stetson off and ran his fingers through his short dark hair, making it stand on end even more than usual. Still he couldn't help but think he definitely didn't look bad for his age.

*****************************************************************************************

**A/N: I promise there will be some Logan/Marie interaction in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. They really make my day! Also, thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alert or as a favorite. That only makes me want to write more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or anything else belonging to Marvel. If I did there would definitely be some things done differently! You know what I'm talking about! :)**

*************************************************************************************

While letting her mind wander and thinking about Dr. Warren Worthington, Marie hadn't realized where she was. The surroundings were very familiar and she noticed she was on H-Circle-S land. On impulse, she turned up the driveway leading to her cousin Scott's ranch house. Marie hadn't been to the H-Circle-S since Scott and Logan had first started their partnership. In fact, she hadn't seen Logan since she was in college. He had been at their family Christmas her senior year. She felt herself blush as she recalled the way Jubilee had tried to get her and Logan together under the mistletoe. She had tried to convince Jubes that trying to get someone to kiss the girl with deadly skin probably wasn't a very good idea. Jubilee had just rolled her eyes and made a comment along the lines of, "Well, duh. What do you think that scarf is good for?"

She had always had a bit of a crush on Logan since he had first shown up with Scott. The image that had flashed into Marie's mind of she and Logan making out with the protection of one of her sheer scarves had fueled her imagination for a long time afterward. She had never thought of herself as desirable but Jubilee had always assured her that she was, deadly skin and all. Marie was so thankful that her Aunt Susan and Uncle Tom had been smart enough to adopt the young Asian-American mutant. Their oldest son, Gabe, didn't have the mutant gene but Scott manifested at the age of 14. Jubilee's mutation had manifested when she was only 10 years old. She ran away from home when her parents decided to send her into foster care. She had survived on her own for over a year and then been picked up by the cops for living in a mall of all places. Luckily, Susan and Tom found out about her right away and after meeting her, immediately started the adoption process. It wasn't difficult since her parents gave up all their parental rights willingly.

Jubilation Lee had become Jubilee Summers and in a matter of months was firmly ensconced in their family. Marie had been thrilled to have a cousin the same age and Jubilee had been a lifesaver when Marie's own mutation had manifested when she was 13. Jubilee had such a bubbly personality and was always willing to help out anyone. No one in the Summers family could figure out what her birth parents had been thinking but they were thankful she had become a part of their family.

As she bumped down the drive, Marie's thoughts were drawn from the handsome doctor to the sex on legs (Jubilee's description, not hers) that was Logan Howlett. She and every other woman in the county knew he was a womanizer but that didn't seem to stop any of the women she had seen from wanting him anyway. The thing that had always infuriated her about Logan was that he knew how he affected women and used it to his advantage. She always thought a man as old as him would show a little more respect. So maybe the women got as much enjoyment out of their encounters as he did but that didn't let him off the hook in her opinion. Not that any of her cousins were much better, Marie admitted ruefully. Scott, Caleb, and Bobby were never lacking for female companionship. It was fortunate that their family was so settled in the community that for the most part, their mutations were taken in stride. It also helped that none of them had extremely obvious mutations. Blue skin or a fur covered body weren't as easy to dismiss for most people.

As Marie pulled her red Jeep Cherokee up to the main house, she noticed that everyone turned to look at her, wondering who the stranger was. As she stepped out of the Jeep, one of the cowboys started her way.

"Howdy, ma'am. What can I do for you?"

Marie shut her door and turned to look at the young man. It only took seconds for her to recognize the son of her grandfather's foreman. "Mike? Mike Johnson? Is that you?"

"Marie Summers? Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." His face split into a wide grin and he wrapped her in a hug and then stepped back to get a better look. "I think the last time I saw you was shortly after I graduated from high school, right before I moved to Montana to help out on my uncle's ranch."

Marie smiled as she took in the familiar features of her old friend. "And you haven't changed a bit, Mike. I'll bet that mustache hides one of the most handsome faces ever to be seen in these parts."

"You always did know how to sweet talk a guy, didn't you, Marie," Mike said with a smile.

"You taught me everything I know about it, Mike. I couldn't grow up around you all those years and not have it rub off on me a little bit. Besides, with only my cousins around all the time, who else would have taught me anything." Marie winked at him as she continued, "And who better to teach me some of the finer points of kissing than a friend?"

Mike laughed and shook his head. "You were all of what, 12 years old when that happened? You always could get me in trouble, no matter how hard I tried to avoid it. When your grandpa caught us up in that hay loft, I thought we were both done for."

Marie laughed as she recalled the memory. The innocence of the kisses they'd shared before her mutation had surfaced and ended any chance of it happening again. She ignored the melancholy that threatened to bring her down and forced another smile. "I had to give my Grandpa an entire summers worth of free labor so that he wouldn't tell my mom and dad what had happened."

"Those sure were the days," Mike grinned.

Across the yard Scott looked up from the corral gate he was closing and gave a shout. "Mike, are you gonna take all the lady's time or am I going to get to see her?"

"Now you know I would never do that, boss. I was just getting ready to send her your way." Mike turned back to Marie with a smile. "If you're going to be around for a few days, maybe you could find time for an old friend to buy you a drink."

"I'd like that, Mike. We have a lot to catch up on."

Marie started across the yard toward Scott and was enveloped in a crushing hug. "Marie! What are you doing here? Don't tell me that you gave up that cushy job in Denver to come live back in the wild country."

Marie laughed and leaned back to look into her cousin's face. Even with his ever present glasses covering his eyes, Marie could sense the mischief in them. "I always told you I'd come back and make your life a living hell, didn't I?"

"I'm happy to see you but I know there has to be a reason for this visit. You didn't even tell anyone you were coming."

Well, surprise! Here I am," Marie laughed. "God, you look great!" She could hardly take it all in. He was even bigger and more handsome than she remembered him. "You know, the men in this family just get better looking all the time."

"You don't look so bad yourself. I think you could use a little toughening up though. You're starting to look a little soft." Scott draped an arm across Marie's shoulders and urged her along with him toward the corral.

Marie's arm circled his waist and she leaned her head against his chest. "You can believe what you want but I still make time during the week to go to the gym; although it probably isn't as good for me as just working out here obviously is." She patted Scott's flat stomach with her free hand as they headed toward the corral. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her family. Scott's ease around her and her mutation made her feel more relaxed than she could remember being in a long time. Marie asked about the horses penned inside and was rewarded with the history and respective bloodlines of each of the occupants.

*****************************************************************

Logan pulled his dusty pickup up to the main house and was surprised to see the Jeep with Colorado plates parked there. As far as he knew they weren't expecting the next scheduled buyer until after Thanksgiving. The H-Circle-S was quickly gaining a reputation for the quality of cutting and roping horses they bred so an unexpected customer wasn't unusual. He quickly scanned the outbuildings and saw their foreman, Mike, talking to a pretty little brunette. He saw Scott heading toward them from the corral and the woman turned with a radiant smile and met him halfway from the house. The woman threw her arms around Scott and gave him a fierce hug. No, she definitely wasn't a buyer unless she was really bad at bargaining - or really good, depending on how you looked at it. On the other hand, maybe Scott was holding out on him. Logan was pretty sure Scott had sworn off women for the time being. His last relationship hadn't ended on a good note.

Based on everything Logan had heard and what he'd been able to get out of Scott, it definitely wasn't Scott's fault either. The woman he'd been seeing had gone looking elsewhere for entertainment and Scott had been the one to end up looking like a fool. That was just another reason to avoid those kinds of situations to Logan's way of thinking. He would just stick with the women who knew the rules and were willing to play by them.

Logan climbed out of the truck and watched as the conversation continued between his brawny partner and the little brunette. What a contrast they were - Scott with his brown hair and 6'1" heavily muscled frame was dressed in the requisite uniform of a rancher; blue jeans and shirt that had each seen one too many washes along with a pair of beat up cowboy boots. The woman, who couldn't have been much over 5 feet, looked out of place on a working ranch. With her perfectly tailored black slacks and sleek blouse she looked ready for a day at the office. Her hair stirred in the slight breeze and when she turned, he could see some unusual white streaks in the front of her hair. Instead of looking strange, they actually seemed to complement her, drawing your eyes to her exquisite features. She didn't look much like Scott's usual type, which generally fell into the blond and busty category.

Scott and his friend were making their way toward the stables and Logan could see the smiles that neither one of them could seem to contain. Something about the way she moved seemed familiar. It was definitely time for him to find out who this woman was. Even with his keen hearing he couldn't make out any of their conversation. He took his time unloading the fencing gear from the bed of the pickup and then made his way silently toward the barn.

"I'm so glad to be back here," Marie exclaimed as they entered the coolness of the stables. The smell of the hay and the horses sent a pang of longing through her.

"Everybody's missed you, squirt. You shouldn't have stayed away so long."

Marie sighed. "I know, but I've been so busy with work and all that it seems like there's never enough time for all the important things in life, like you." As they were talking, they made a quick tour around the L-shaped stable checking out all of the changes they had made since they had acquired the ranch. Scott and his older brother, Gabe, had always been like brothers to her and she hadn't realized how much she had missed them.

Logan entered the dim barn, his eyes adjusting instantly to the low light. He sniffed the air and recognition hit him like a blow to the chest. Marie Summers. His thoughts flashed to the last time he'd seen her and the damned mistletoe Jubilee had been forcing on him. She hadn't had the white streaks in her hair then and he wondered if they were some kind of fashion thing or if something had happened to make them appear naturally.

Marie was engrossed in her conversation with Scott and unaware that Logan had entered the stable. When she rounded the corner she ran directly into something very hard and unyielding. With a shriek, Marie tried to lever herself back so she could see just exactly who (since she was pretty sure that it was a person anyway) she had run into. Before she could, two very strong arms reached around and locked her in a tight embrace.

"Whoa there, sweet thing. You'd better watch where you're going before you hurt somebody." Much to his enjoyment, Logan found himself with his arms full of lush feminine curves clad in what felt like silk. As a pair of startled brown eyes met his, Logan was stunned by the wave of lust that swamped him. He couldn't remember ever meeting anyone else who had such extraordinary eyes. They had a sexy exotic tilt to them and were rimmed with gold-tipped auburn lashes. His gaze wandered over her familiar face and took in the innocent-looking freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheekbones followed by the curve of her oh so kissable lips, which were turned down in a disapproving frown.

The warm, deep, decidedly masculine voice oozed like melted chocolate over Marie's startled nerves. If she lived to be a hundred she didn't think she'd ever forget the way that deep voice rumbled up from inside and sent a shiver down your spine. As soon as she heard it, she knew it could be none other than Logan Howlett. She blushed partly due to her clumsiness and partly due to a surge of anger that she had just been called, "Sweet thing! I suppose to you that's some kind of endearment, cowboy?" Marie said as she jabbed a finger into the middle of his chest. She flattened her palms to shove him away and found she was unable to budge him an inch. Logan cocked his brow in that infuriating way of his as she continued, "And who the hell told you you could manhandle me that way? If I remember right, the last time you pulled a stunt like that you ended up with a black eye! Or what would have been a black eye if you didn't have that damn healing factor."

"Marie Summers." Logan drawled. A slow grin spread across his face. "You haven't changed a bit, darlin'." Logan's eyes wandered slowly over her. Whatever she'd been doing in the last few years, it definitely agreed with her. She'd gone from an athletic teenager to a full-grown woman since he had last seen her. "Well, maybe you've filled out a little but in all the right places." At Marie's muttered oath, Logan's grin broadened. "Still a bit of a wildcat aren't you?"

Marie's glare was not as appreciative as she looked him over in turn. Despite the years that had passed, there wasn't a damn thing that had changed about Logan Howlett.

It wasn't hard to imagine why she and her cousin, Jubilee had both had crushes on him when they were in high school. Half the female population of the county had probably had one at one time or another. Jubilee had gotten over her crush easily. She claimed it was too weird since Logan was her brother's best friend and was practically like a brother. Marie, however, couldn't think of anybody who had ever filled out a pair of Wranglers quite the way Logan did. You could see his thigh muscles bulge when he walked for heaven's sake! And here she was, little Marie Summers, wedged between those gorgeous legs in a position she never thought she would find herself in.

Marie knew that plenty of women had probably been there and more hoped to follow. She also knew that she would never be one of them. Deadly skin not withstanding, Logan just wasn't her type. Not that she had ever had an aversion to looking. She and Jubilee had spent a lot of time picking out the finer points of the cowboys they saw at rodeos. Maybe it was because she knew Logan and what his attitude toward women was. He had always been too sure of himself for her taste. Logan was one of those men whose body was solid muscle and practically oozed masculinity. He wasn't extremely tall, she'd put him at about 5 foot 10 but there was something about him that commanded your attention whenever he was around. When Logan looked at you with those beautiful hazel eyes, he could make you feel like the only person in the room. Unfortunately he seemed to have the same problem with his ego that he'd always had.

"Even if I hadn't seen you for 20 years, I still would have known by the arrogant attitude who you were." Marie's brown eyes glinted with amusement. "You know," she continued, "I remember one of the last times I saw you, Mr. Arrogance, you and my cousin were pouting about being out-roped and out-classed by two helpless females. Namely myself and Jubilee. You do remember that rodeo where we beat you, don't you?"

"Mr. Arrogance, huh? That has a nice ring to it. Do you think I could legally change my name to that?"

Marie's amusement vanished. "You're just as insufferable as you always were, Howlett." Marie muttered another oath as she tried to twist around out of his grip. When his hold didn't loosen, she stopped and said through gritted teeth, "Would you mind taking your hands off me or do I have to show you that I'm serious." She lifted her gloveless hand and held it close to his face, threatening him with her touch.

Seeing the devilish glint that came into Logan's eye, Scott decided it was time to intervene. He'd forgotten how these two could go at it. "Now, Marie, you haven't been around here for a while so you're probably not the best person to judge Logan."

"Oh, really? And I suppose you're going to tell me that he's changed so much in the last few years that every mama around is clamoring to have him for their daughters," Marie almost sneered at him.

"Now, darlin', you ought to know better than that. I've avoided getting hitched for this long and I don't plan on it happening any time soon either."

Marie refused to be drawn any further into a battle of words with someone as egotistical and narrow-minded as Logan Howlett. She shoved one more time at his chest and was surprised when he loosened his hold. She was even more surprised by the feeling of loss she experienced after Logan had let her go. It was absurd considering the fact that she would never want to be held by him in the first place. Get a grip, Marie, she thought to herself. Why would she want Logan Howlett of all people touching her? She was obviously in more need of a date or even basic human contact than she had imagined. She was definitely going to get hold of Dr. Worthington when she got back to Denver.

Dismissing any thoughts she had about Logan, she turned her back on him and addressed Scott. "So I expect I'll be seeing you at Grandpa and Grandma's for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow?"

"That's right. We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Marie was about to speak when she paused. "Wait a minute. You said we. Do I dare to hope you've found someone you're actually willing to introduce to the rest of the family?"

"Not unless I've taken a wrong turn somewhere and started dating the tall, dark, and ugly type."

Marie had to stifle a groan as she glanced over her shoulder at Logan. A sudden grin split the ruggedness of his features carving deep grooves around his wide mouth. Did his smile have to be so damn appealing?

"That's right, darlin'. You don't get him unless I get to come, too. It's like two for the price of one."

"Why do I feel like I'm getting short changed?" Marie tried to remember that Logan was Scott's friend and she couldn't expect to not see him around. But did he have to come to their family dinners as well? Resigning herself to the fact, she looked back at Scott and said sweetly, "Well, at least that will cut down on the amount of food Grandma has to make since you'll be bringing the turkey."

"Real original on that one, darlin'," Logan said with another grin. Marie did her best to ignore him.

"Don't worry, Marie. He'll be on his best behavior the whole day," Scott said as he led her back to her jeep. "And if he isn't, he won't have to worry about getting any of that great pumpkin pie you make."

"You're killin' me, Scott. You know that's the only reason I agreed to go with you," Logan said with what he hoped was a hurt look as he followed them.

"False flattery will get you nowhere and seeing as how you didn't even know I would be here, I highly doubt you would be missing out on any pie I may or may not make. Besides, it's Jubilee that makes the pumpkin pie." Marie turned her back on Logan and gave Scott a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow...and if you both don't behave, you can forget any dessert at all." She climbed back into her jeep and with a quick wave, drove back down the long driveway on her way to her grandparent's place.

As they watched Marie go, Scott shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "So what exactly was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"Don't give me that, Logan. You know exactly what I mean. Why do you always have to get under her skin like that? You've been doing it ever since I can remember."

Logan smiled and looked down the road where Marie had gone. "Mainly because it's so easy to do. Now Jubilee on the other hand can give as good as she gets. She must have picked that up from your Dad. But Marie's another story. She's always been easy to get riled up. At least it looks like she's learned to control that temper of hers a little better...I didn't walk away with an almost black eye this time."

"There for a little bit it looked like you might not be walking away at all."

"You noticed that, huh? She wouldn't really use her power on me, would she?"

"Oh yeah she would. It looks like you're very lucky that her temper's more under control now. You don't want to mess with Marie when she gets riled. I'm not afraid to admit she used to scare me a little."

"Maybe I'll have to help her find a different way to cool off that temper of hers. Either she's itching for a fight or some hot sweaty sex. Whichever it is, I'd be happy to oblige her." Logan clapped a hand on Scott's shoulder as the started toward the house.

"Hey, don't forget that's my cousin you're talking about. And with her whole skin thing it wouldn't be that easy."

"I've already thought of 20 different ways around her skin. But I won't be sharing that with you seeing as how you'd probably knock me into next week for even thinking it."

Scott stopped and looked at Logan in surprise. He'd never thought of Logan being interested in Marie that way. He hesitated before he said, "I would hate to see either one of you get hurt. Besides, I wouldn't be doing my job if I let you forget who she is."

Logan's brow furrowed. "You have no faith in me, do you? I would never do anything to hurt Marie or any other woman."

Scott grinned. "Not on purpose anyway. Just remember that if you do decide to pursue this," he held up a hand when it looked like Logan was about to say something, "which I can see you're already debating the pros and cons of, just remember that they are still known as the gentler sex."

"Exactly. It's looking like Thanksgiving dinner just got a whole lot more interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

Michael and Catherine Summers's ranch had changed little since Marie was a girl. That was one thing you could count on out here. Change came but it was slow in coming and it usually wasn't anything significant enough to alter the general working order of things. The continuity of it all was something you could appreciate and respect. Knowing that one year would bring many of the same rewards and often many of the same disappointments, but that one was never exactly like another. Knowing that things would always be the same was what now gave Marie such a sense of homecoming. She had spent more time here on the ranch than she ever had at her parent's house in town.

Ranching had been a Summers way of life for well over a century. Great-great-great-grandpa Summers had settled on this land shortly after the Civil War. He decided that shaping the new face of the nation was better left to others and so headed west to carve a life for himself and his new wife. Since then, plenty of Summers had set off on different paths and carved careers for themselves that were far removed from ranching. Underneath it all, their roots were dug deep in the soil of Wyoming and there were always some of them that chose to remain and make a living the way their grandparents had.

Marie knew her desire for doing business had come from both of her parents and she didn't regret her decision to go to college and make a career for herself in the world of marketing. There were times, however, when she just needed to be here. Where the wind blew across the open range and the blue sky went on forever. Where you could step out your door onto the porch and just listen to the silence. Where there was no traffic or fast food restaurants or shopping malls and you didn't have to lock your door every time you went somewhere because you were afraid of getting robbed or having your car stolen. It wasn't like Denver was the crime capitol of the world but it still wasn't the same.

When she walked into her grandparent's house, it felt almost like she had never been away. She could smell the cookies baking in the kitchen and hear her grandparents arguing good-naturedly over something. You couldn't mistake the affection in their voices. She didn't think anyone could ever remember a time when they weren't disagreeing on something. Underlying it all was always their deep respect and love for each other. That was the best part of being here. Knowing that love was unconditional and extended to each and every member of the family. When things got rough you could always count on Michael and Catherine to remind you of what was important in life.

"So what does a girl have to do to get one of those cookies?" Marie asked as she stepped into the kitchen. "I thought I might starve before I got here."

Catherine stopped what she was doing and rushed over to envelop Marie in a crushing hug. "Marie! We didn't know you were coming home! You're parents never said anything when we talked to them earlier."

"That's probably because they don't know. It was kind of a last-minute decision." Marie hugged her grandma back and was reminded once again how much she had missed being here where everyone accepted her and her mutation without any fear or awkwardness. She caught sight of her grandpa sneaking toward the cookies on the counter and tried to stifle a giggle.

Catherine didn't even have to turn around to know what was going on behind her. "Michael! You stay away from those cookies! I'm not going to tell you again."

"Will you never let me decide what's best for me, woman?" Michael harrumphed. "Marie, don't you ever get to be like your grandma. The woman would never let me eat anything if she had her way." He walked over to give Marie a hug similar to Catherine's.

Michael was a big barrel-chested man with a thick head of white hair and a mustache to match. When they were younger, Marie and the rest of his grandchildren had always been a little in awe of him. He would be surprised to know that was a feeling that hadn't changed much over the years. Catherine, on the other hand, was a small delicate looking woman with red hair that was liberally threaded with gray. Someone who didn't know her would have no idea of the great physical and emotional strength she had. Even in the bad years Michael and her had managed to hold everything together and only become stronger for the adversities they had faced. Despite everything they had built together, Michael and Catherine always said the best work they had ever done was raising two fine sons and a wonderful daughter.

"Come in and sit down. Tell us how everything is going at that job of yours." Catherine ushered her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. She moved to the fridge and took out the milk. "I still can't believe that you're here. We were just talking to your parents and I told them I wished you could be here this year. They made it sound like you had some kind of big presentation coming up that you would have to stay home and work on." As she was talking she poured a glass of milk and brought a plate of fresh cookies over to the table. "Nancy said that Melanie and the girls won't be able to make it either. I just wish once we could all be together again."

Melanie was Marie's younger sister. She had married her college sweetheart, Derek Caldwell, before she finished her degree and had her first baby within a year. The degree had been forgotten and the husband had taken his family to live in Washington DC when he was elected to serve as a state Senator.

Marie sighed at the sight of the cookies. They were chocolate chip, her favorite. "Somebody told me you were baking these cookies and I just couldn't stay away." She pulled her gloves off and bit into one, savoring the taste of warm chocolate on her tongue. "It wouldn't be Thanksgiving if I had to spend it alone in Denver. I don't think I would have been up to eating an entire turkey by myself. I probably would have gotten tired of leftovers by about the fourth or fifth day."

"The reason doesn't matter, we're just glad you're here," Michael said with a wink as he snuck a cookie off the plate. "If you hadn't shown up I never would have gotten any of these cookies. Your grandma is getting stingy in her old age."

"Michael, I didn't make all those cookies for you."

"And since you didn't know Marie was coming, you obviously didn't make them for her either. So how come she gets some?"

"Marie just had a long drive from Denver and probably didn't eat anything except fast food for supper. If I want to give her some of my cookies, that's my business."

"Seems more like if that's all she ate, you should be feeding her fruit or some nice vegetables, not cookies." Michael mumbled around a mouthful of cookie.

"Now see here, Michael Summers. You get out of my kitchen if all you're going to do is sass me." Catherine threatened with a wave of her spatula.

Seeing the gleam in Catherine's eye, Michael pushed his chair back from the table and stood. "You talk to your grandma, honey and I'll make sure your room is ready. You want the one you used to share with Jubilee?"

"That would be great, Grandpa." Marie grinned. "I can't wait to get out of these clothes and relax for a while."

As soon as Michael was out the door, Catherine sat down and looked at Marie. "You look a little tired, dear. Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to drag it out of you?"

Marie looked bemused. "Can't I come home for Thanksgiving without something being wrong? I know I'm not usually very impulsive but I figured it couldn't hurt once in a while."

"I didn't mean it that way, Marie. I just want to make sure everything is okay with you. When I talked to your mom she said you had that big presentation coming up next week and we all just figured you weren't going to be able to make it. We know how much your job means to you."

"It's not just my job that's important, you're all important to me. I guess I was just getting a little homesick."

"That's good to hear," Catherine smiled as she grasped Marie's covered wrist. "You know we all miss you around here."

"I know, that's why I wanted to be here." Marie realized she had had to stop herself from flinching when her grandmother had grasped her arm so close to her uncovered hand. Her control was getting better but sometimes when she wasn't consciously thinking it slipped. She withdrew her arm and stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go get my things and get unpacked. Do you need me to do anything to help?"

"No, dear. You just get yourself settled. I think your grandpa and I are going to turn in. We've got a busy day tomorrow and we aren't as young as we used to be."

Marie hugged her Grandma again. "Sleep tight, Grandma. I'm going to change and take a little walk down to the stables to wind down before I go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

*******************************************************************

Marie got her things from the jeep and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt before she went for her walk. It might be unseasonably warm during the day but once the sun went down, it felt every bit like a November night in Wyoming. It was cold enough that she could see her breath in the crisp air. With the almost full moon shining overhead it was easy to make her way across the yard to the stables. Leaves crunched beneath her boots and she could practically smell the sunshine that had dried them out during the day. Across the yard she could see lights on in the bunkhouse and hear laughter from the men inside. It wasn't hard to figure out why she had missed this place so much. When she reached the stable she opened the door and stepped into the inviting warmth.

As she stood inside the door, Marie realized what she had been missing the most since she'd been living in Denver. She missed the horses and the freedom of the open range where there were no prying eyes and listening ears. And, she admitted to herself, she'd missed the easy way she could be around the people here. Everyone knew her and about her mutation so it was simple to be around them. She almost never had to worry about accidental touches or keeping every bit of her skin perfectly concealed. She also enjoyed the space that being on the ranch afforded her. When she was out riding she could go for miles and miles with no one for company except the cattle and her horse and maybe the occasional coyote or rabbit. She couldn't wait until she had the chance to saddle up and go for a ride. She would have loved to go right now but tomorrow morning would have to be soon enough.

Marie walked down the alley admiring the horses. A few of them were curious enough to poke their noses out to see who was there. When she reached the end of the alley, Marie found the stall she had been looking for. Inside was a sleek black gelding. He was a beautiful animal with a short white sock on one rear leg and a small white star on his forehead. Thunder had been a gift to Marie on her 16th birthday. Most kids that age would be hoping for a car but not Marie. She had wanted only one thing...a horse out of the same bloodline as her grandpa's champion roping and cutting stock. Her wish had come true and she had been gifted with the beautiful yearling colt.

"Hello, baby," Marie said as Thunder thrust his nose over the stall door. "How is my beautiful boy doing?" Thunder nickered softly as she scratched around his ears. He pushed his head forward and snorted as he sniffed at her pockets. "Looking for something boy? Maybe a sugar cube or two?" Marie laughed as she took the cubes out of her pocket and held them, palm up, out to him. She'd never been able to feed them to him without gloves before. He nipped them carefully from her bare hand and chomped happily on them. She marveled at the feel of his warm breath against her skin. The whiskers on his muzzle tickled her palm. "I always did know the way to your heart was through your stomach."

"Tomorrow you and I are going for a nice ride. How would that suit you?" Thunder bobbed his head as he was finishing the sugar cubes, almost as if he was in total agreement with her. "I thought you probably wouldn't mind." Marie stroked his velvety neck and inhaled the warm scent of horse that surrounded her. One of the reasons she'd spent so much time with the horses had probably been the protection they were afforded from her naked touch by the soft coat of hair that covered them. She nuzzled her cheek against his and whispered, "I sure missed you, Thunder. I almost wish I didn't have to leave again." She leaned back and looked him in the eye. "Not that I don't like my job or living in Denver. It's just that sometimes I really miss being here. I guess that's the choice that I made. We can't always have it both ways."

"Who says we can't?"

Marie's heart about stopped when she heard the voice behind her. She swung around and rushed over to embrace her cousin Jubilee in a huge hug. "Jubilee! What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd get to see you until tomorrow!"

"I was going to go to the football game tonight but changed my mind at the last minute. Boy am I glad that I did. If anybody else had caught you out here talking to a horse like that, they might have gotten the wrong idea. Like maybe you were nuts or something."

"Don't worry. They all know I'm nuts anyway. Haven't you ever heard them talk about Crazy Marie Summers?"

"No," Jubilee frowned, "I was too busy listening to their stories about Ravishing Jubilee."

Marie grinned and snapped her fingers. "That's right! I wonder what ever happened to her? I always kind of liked Ravishing Jubilee."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Believe me, she doesn't hardly exist anymore. I heard she's too busy trying to teach those horrible little teenagers in Laramie." She wandered over to the stall to pet Thunder. "You know, teaching music isn't all it's cracked up to be. I got hit by a flying baton from the dance squad during the half time show last week. Nobody told me I should be getting hazard pay for this job."

"I don't think they offer hazard pay in your line of work."

"Did I mention that I also received a love letter from an eighth grader last week? He vowed his undying love and offered to 'take me away from all of this'."

Marie laughed and put her arm around Jubilee's shoulders. "So what? You need a bodyguard or something? Because I think we could find you some hunky guy to take care of you. Then again, you have been dating that football coach."

"Precisely why I decided to skip the game tonight. Our school was playing his and I kind of broke up with him yesterday."

"Jubes, what happened?"

"Oh, you know, the usual macho crap." She plopped down on a bale of straw sitting in the alley and began idly picking at the stems. "I found out that he didn't exactly know much about equal rights for women and still had the idea that if we were all barefoot and pregnant the world would be a better place. So if there's a hunky guy you know of that's not a moron, I may be interested. Pickings are obviously pretty slim around here. I can't tell you how many guys I've gone out with who have no idea what fidelity or commitment mean," Jubilee said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well at least you've been dating. I just realized recently how much I've been missing out on by not doing any socializing in the last few years."

"Chica, it's been so long since you've had a date you probably don't even remember how that works anymore. So what happened to make you see the light?"

"Well, you wouldn't believe the doctor I met the other day," Marie said. "I thought I was going to fall off that exam table when he walked in the room!"

"Just do not tell me you were at your Ob/Gyn's office," Jubilee said with a horrified look.

Marie couldn't help her laugh. "No, definitely not. That would be way too weird, even for me. But really, you should have seen him. His name is Dr. Warren Worthington. He's just beautiful. Tall and broad shouldered with wavy blond hair and blue eyes. And he wears the cutest gold-rimmed glasses. You could tell that he definitely works out." Marie sighed and sat back on a straw bale by the stable door. "He was just so nice."

"Well, I doubt very much they would hire a doctor who was mean to his patients," Jubilee laughed. "That wouldn't get them much return business would it?"

"I doubt it but the female patients would probably come back just to look at him," Marie grinned.

"So I take it you'll be going back to see Dr. Worthington frequently? Have you got good health insurance? Because if you don't, your little trip into voyeurism might get a little expensive."

"I'm not just going to be a voyeur, I'm thinking about asking him out. He's a mutant, too. He has these incredible wings that just sprout out of his back like an angel."

"Seriously? Angel wings? Can he fly?"

"He says he can. I haven't seen it of course but how cool would that be?"

"So how would you go about asking him out?" Jubilee mused. "Maybe you could say, 'Doctor, I've been having these palpations but I think they only occur when you're around. Do you think you could go out with me tonight and we could test my theory?' Or maybe you could tell him your car broke down and you need a lift somewhere."

"Very funny but no. I hadn't thought that far ahead. I'll probably just try and casually find out if he's seeing anyone first."

"Oh goody," Jubilee interrupted sarcastically, "I've seen you do casual and it's really not casual at all. It's actually kind of scary and and a little embarrassing to watch. You'll just end up blurting it out and make yourself look desperate."

"Well I am desperate. I can't help that. Maybe he'll just feel sorry for me and agree to go out no matter what."

"More than likely he's got a wife and two kids and just doesn't bother to wear a ring."

Marie shrugged her shoulders. "You know I probably won't get the nerve up to ask him out anyway, so we might as well not even wonder." Marie's expression changed and temper snapped in her eyes. "Speaking of nerve, do you know who I ran into earlier?"

"I can't imagine. You've hardly been here an hour so it couldn't have been anybody from too far away."

Marie leaned forward and whispered across the alley, "Logan Howlett."

Jubilee's eyes got wide. "You're kidding me. I haven't seen him in what, two weeks? Who would have guessed it? I mean, it's not like he and my brother are partners in a ranch or anything."

"That's what I've missed about you...the continuous supply of sarcasm," Marie said as she flopped back against the side of the stall. "I know you probably see him all the time but I haven't seen him since that Christmas almost four years ago."

Jubilee laughed and stood up with a stretch. "So are he and Scott coming for dinner tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, yes. After the way he mauled me today, I was hoping that would be the last I would see of him."

Jubilee stopped in mid-stretch. "What do you mean mauled? You didn't try to give him another black eye, did you?

"No, of course not. He just surprised me when Scott and I were walking through the stables." Marie paused. "Actually, I think maybe it was the other way around and I surprised him. I think I was the absolute last person he was expecting to see."

"So tell me what happened."

Marie proceeded to do so and when she was done Jubilee was practically in tears from laughing.

"You actually threatened to drop him?" She wiggled her fingers indicating Marie's use of her mutation.

Marie had the grace to look embarrassed. "I wouldn't have actually done it. Besides, he'd probably just heal from the effects of it in a few minutes so it wouldn't even be all that satisfying."

"I can't believe after all these years you're still attracted to him, Chica."

"I'm not!" Marie protested.

Jubilee just gave her the look Marie knew too well. It clearly said that she knew she was lying and wouldn't stop until she had the real answer.

"Well, it's hardly fair that a man should look that good and be so damn irritating at the same time," Marie said as she picked stems of straw out of the bale she was sitting on. She tossed the straw away and stood up to join Jubilee as she started walking toward the door.

"There's something else you should know, Jubes. I've been working with someone to learn how to control my mutation."

Jubilee stopped and spun around to eye her cousin. "And this is the first I'm hearing about this why?"

Marie shrugged and scuffed the toe of her cowboy boot in the dirt. "I don't really know. I haven't told anyone, not even my parents. I guess I didn't want anyone to get their hopes up."

"Okay, I love you and I'm willing to make an exception for your stupidity this once but you should have told us! And by us, I mean me."

Marie glanced at her best friend and smiled. "I know but I just wanted to make sure I would be able to do it first."

"So does that mean you can control it?"

"Not all the time but I think I finally found the switch in my head for it. I can shut it off, so to speak, for a couple hours at a time. It's just so strange to think that pretty soon I might not have to worry about it all the time. I'll finally be able to relax and just be Marie, not a mutant who can't touch anyone."

"So I can do this?" Jubilee reached out and grasped Marie's bare hand.

"Jubilee! You need to make sure I have it shut off first!"

"Well it is, isn't it?"

"Yes but you didn't know that!"

Jubilee just rolled her eyes. "You worry too much. I know you won't hurt me."

"Not intentionally, anyway," Marie groused.

"This is great! You've got to tell everyone. Even if you don't learn to totally control it, a couple hours at a time could do wonderful things for your ego." Jubilee's broad smile was so infectious that Marie couldn't help but smile herself. "And by ego, I mean your sex life. Because really, most guys don't need that long, regardless of what you've read in those romance novels you like."

"Jubilee Summers! What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"The same kind as me, babe. Now let's talk about how you're going to be really nice to me." Jubilee linked arms with Marie. "Then I'll try very hard to keep you and Logan apart tomorrow. If that big bully tries to pick on you I'll take care of him for you." She let some of her sparkles dance above her open palm. "And if he doesn't listen, I'll just paff him for you."

"Thanks, Jubilee. I always knew I could count on you."

They both laughed as they stepped out into the cold and headed back toward the inviting warmth of their grandparent's kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, wish I did. They'd be having a lot more fun together if they'd let me write it!**

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews. I love reviews! I thrive on them. They give me this little tingle and I just want to write more. Give me more please! Anyway, we're finally at Thanksgiving Day and I hope you like it as much as I do!**

*************************************************************************************************************************

Thanksgiving Day dawned clear and bright. There was a crispness in the air that brought with it thoughts of snow and the coming holiday season. Marie and Jubilee were up early to help their grandparents prepare for the family that would soon be converging on the ranch. Marie decided her plans for an early morning ride would have to wait. Jubilee's parents, Tom and Susan Summers, were the first to arrive since they lived in a separate house on the ranch. They were soon followed by their Aunt Melissa and Uncle Charles Nelson and then Marie's parents, John and Nancy Summers. Jubilee's oldest brother, Gabe and his very pregnant wife Hannah along with 5-year-old Jeremy and 3-year-old Dana soon followed. Melissa and Charles' sons Caleb and Bobby were expected shortly before dinner.

The fact that Scott and Logan had yet to show had, so far, been the highlight of Marie's day. Why couldn't Logan be spending the day with his brother? She knew he was stationed overseas so all the better. At least that way he wouldn't be here. She had already decided her best bet was to avoid him by keeping herself busy in the kitchen with the rest of the women, which is where they usually were anyway. Some things never changed.

As the older women were putting the finishing touches on dinner, Marie, Jubilee, and Hannah were pushed out the door to set the dining room table. Jubilee grumbled as they sat out the dinner plates, "Do you think we'll ever be adults or will we always be the kids when we get together?"

"Hey," Hannah chimed in from her seat at the table where she was sorting silverware, "don't knock it. I enjoy every minute of pampering I get at these family dinners."

"That's just because you're always pregnant," Marie joked. "Pregnant women always get the most attention."

"Believe me, this is definitely going to be the last one, too. I already told Gabe that three was my limit."

"Yeah," Jubilee grinned, "we'll believe that when we see it. I see the way my brother looks at you. I think you're going to have to take some precautions in order for that to work."

"We should all be so fortunate to have a husband like that," Marie sighed. "I'm beginning to wonder if the only decent males were born into this family. That will make it a little difficult to find someone who would make a good husband and father."

"Boy am I lucky I caught one of them then," Hannah laughed. "I could still be a young single woman with a great career and all the freedom I wanted like you two. Wouldn't that be hard to take?"

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Jubilee said with a raise of her brows. "This family must be rubbing off on you more than I imagined. Or is that just the seven month hormones kicking in?"

"Believe me, by the third pregnancy you're pretty good at ignoring the hormones so it's definitely sarcasm. You two might not believe me, but there are times I still wish I was single and didn't have the pressures of a family to worry about. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade a day of it for anything but sometimes it would be nice just to get away for a while."

"I can understand that," Marie said, "but it would also be nice to have what you do. I love being an aunt to Melanie's two girls but they live so far away and Derek hardly ever lets them come back to visit. It would be nice to have my own baby before I turn 30."

"It kind of seems like that's the magic number, doesn't it?" Jubilee chimed in. "I'd like to have one by then, too, or at least know I was in a relationship that could lead to marriage and babies."

"Okay," Hannah said as she pushed away from the table, "that's enough of this 'feel sorry for me' talk. You are both young, smart, beautiful women who don't have any worries in that department. When the right man comes along it will probably just hit you out of the blue. Trust me. I definitely wasn't expecting to find Gabe when I did."

"I don't know, ladies," Gabe said as he came through the doorway and moved to press a kiss to the top of Hannah's head, "I've always wondered about the wisdom of trusting my wife with too many things."

"Careful, honey. I could make your life pretty miserable for the next few months if you're not nice," Hannah said and tipped her head back to receive a proper kiss from her husband.

"I am being nice. I just thought things were starting to sound kind of serious in here. What's that all about? Jubilee's never serious for more than a minute at a time."

"Jubilee and Marie are just worried about becoming old maids," Hannah said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hmmm," Gabe mused as he reached for the relish tray on the table, "I can see why they would be concerned about that. I mean, they're what? 25 already? They're practically over the hill."

"Very funny, Gabe," Jubilee said. "We're allowed to worry you know. It's not like we've got a lot of hot prospects beating down our doors."

"Exactly," Marie said. "We don't all have the perfect life like you do. Not that this is a bad life but you know what I mean."

"No, enlighten me Marie. You know I'm just a man and it sometimes takes a while for things to sink in," Gabe laughed.

"Fine. It's like this. Neither of us is getting any younger. You have to remember that it takes time to get to know somebody once you start dating them. So say you date for a year at least before you even think about getting engaged." Marie moved around the table setting out plates while she continued, "Then you have to be engaged for another year before you have the wedding. After that if you want to have kids, who knows how long that could take."

"Right," Jubilee piped in. "And that doesn't account for the necessity of finding someone who doesn't have some sort of prejudice against mutants or people who have mutant relatives. So see, now we're up to at least age 28 because we still haven't even met these men!"

"Okay, I get the picture. But I still don't see how either of you has anything to worry about. At least you're waiting for the right man and not just jumping head first into a relationship." Gabe stopped and thought for a moment. "So what if the man for you was already somebody you know but have just been overlooking?"

"Don't try and pull that one on me," Marie said. "The only men I even associate with are the ones at my office and I honestly can't see me with any of them. They're almost all married and I think the only single ones are probably gay."

Gabe shook his head. "Why do women always say that?"

Jubilee moved over and took a seat across from her brother. "Because it's true. How many single men do you know who aren't a) gay, b) scared spitless of commitment, c) complete morons, or d) so homely their parents had to tie a pork chop around their neck to get the dog to play with them when they were little? Where are all the hot, smart, single men?" She sighed and reached for a carrot.

Gabe choked on his laugh and Hannah hid her smile behind her hand. Marie only grinned. "Isn't that an oxymoron? Hot smart men?"

"You know," Logan said from where he lounged in the doorway, "I have some single friends if you're interested."

Marie whirled around to face the door and felt her spirits sink. So much for her prayers being answered and Logan being hit by a truck on his way here. Not that that would have stopped him for long. Marie watched as he eased away from the doorway and swaggered over to the table. Yes, that was definitely how she would describe it. Swaggering. He always seemed to have that 'God's-gift-to-women' attitude about him. Was she the only one who picked up on that?

"Hey, Logan," Jubilee said with a grin. She hopped up and gave him a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving. And no, I'm not interested. You forget I know most of your friends."

"That hurts, Firecracker. Here I thought you were my friend and then you go and say that about the guys I hang around with? Some friend you are." He grinned and hugged her back. Switching his attention to the other side of the table he tipped his Stetson and said, "Hannah you're looking beautiful as always."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Logan," Hannah said with a smile. "You know I look big as a house."

Logan walked around the table and studied her for a moment. "Nope, not a house. Maybe a small shed but definitely still beautiful."

"Thank you," Hannah said as she stood up to hug him. "A handsome man saying you look beautiful is just what a pregnant woman needs."

Logan smiled that devastating smile. "Just telling the truth." He reached out to shake Gabe's hand. "You are one very lucky man, Gabe. Those two rascals of yours about knocked Scott over when they came bustin' out the front door. I think he got roped into a game of touch football before he even got in the house."

"I should have known that's where he'd be," Gabe smiled. "He never can resist those little devils with their charming grins. They may look like angels but they have their mother's ability to manipulate even the toughest of us with just a crook of their little fingers."

Marie was amazed at the kinship everyone seemed to have for Logan. Was she the only one who saw how egotistical and over-confident he was? Obviously that was the case. Maybe she would have to set everyone straight on how hardheaded and stubborn he could be. If only she could think of a way to do it that wouldn't make everyone think that she cared what they thought about him. She wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong impression.

Marie was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice everyone staring at her. It was only when Jubilee snapped her fingers in front of her face that she realized it. She looked startled when she said, "What? Were you talking to me?"

"We just wondered if you had heard from Melanie. Were she and the girls going to make it back for Thanksgiving?"

"I don't think so. Derek promised Samantha and April they would get to see us for Christmas. By the time it gets here he will have found some reason or another to keep them away again. I just don't know what my sister sees in that jerk. He's nothing but a closet mutant hater. Do you suppose he ever thinks about the possibility that his own kids could be mutants? He'd probably disown them in a heartbeat."

They all felt Marie's frustration and wondered what would happen if that was the case.

"It would serve him right and the girls would be better off without him, believe me," Jubilee said. "I think Mel was just blinded by the dollar signs that the great Derek Caldwell represented. Do you suppose she regrets giving up her family?"

"I honestly don't know. None of us seem to know her anymore," Marie said with a sigh. "I guess if that's how she chooses to live her life then it's her decision, not mine. Besides, Mom and Dad are thinking about flying out to Washington to see them over the holidays so that will give Derek an excuse not to let them come out here. He must be afraid they won't come back to keep such a tight reign on them."

Before anyone else could comment, they were interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. "Uncle Logan! You've got to come out here! I just got a touchdown against Uncle Scott but now Dana wants to be on his team so it won't be fair. You've gotta come out here and help me!"

At the slam of the front door, Logan smiled. "I guess that's my cue. Anybody else interested?"

"Count me in," Gabe said. "We can team up and cream Scott before he even knows what hit him."

"Don't leave me out, guys," Jubilee laughed. "You know I wouldn't want to miss out on this."

When they reached the front porch, they found that Caleb and Bobby had just arrived. After greetings all around, they were coerced into the game. Teams were divided up with Scott, Jubilee, Bobby, and Dana on one side and Logan, Gabe, Caleb, and Jeremy on the other. From their seat on the porch, Marie and Hannah watched the game begin.

"We're gonna beat you so bad," Jeremy taunted. "You have two girls on your team! There's no way you can win!"

"Well that hardly seems fair," Scott yelled across the yard. "I think we should have another girl to make it more fair. Marie! Get your butt out here, pronto!"

"No way! I didn't sign up for this season. My butt stays right here on the porch," Marie laughed. "I've got to sit here and keep Hannah company. We don't want her to feel left out."

"That's okay, Marie. You go right ahead. I would hate to see Dana's team get beat," Hannah laughed.

"Lot of help you are," Marie grumbled.

"Just doing my part to keep harmony in the family."

"Aunt Marie," Dana pleaded, "Please play. We can beat those boys!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Marie stood and moved off the porch. "The things I do for my niece." Even though they were really cousins, the younger generation always considered all of the older cousins their aunts and uncles. It tended to simplify things when they all got together and nobody seemed to mind.

Marie had been debating about when to tell everyone about her new development with her mutation and thought this might be a good time to divulge it. Then again, if she didn't they'd be a lot easier on her during the game. Deciding the hell with it, she stopped in the middle of their makeshift field and gave a shrill whistle to get their attention.

"Before we start, I have something to say." She glanced over at Jubilee who gave her a thumbs up and a big grin. They had talked the night before about how she was going to tell everyone and Jubilee knew how nervous she was. "I've been working with someone to learn how to control my mutation and it looks like it's working."

No one said anything for a few seconds and then they all started talking at once.

"What do you mean control it?" Caleb asked.

"I mean I can turn it off. For a little while at a time anyway. It's not perfect yet but hopefully some day soon I'll be able to turn it off and on at will. Like turning a light switch off."

Scott grabbed her and swung her around. "Marie, that's so great! So you can touch people and not hurt them or yourself?"

"Usually for a couple hours at a time." Marie couldn't stop the smile that lit up her face.

Everyone started asking questions at once and she explained how it was actually pretty simple once she understood the concept of it. It was just like Jubilee having control over her paffs or Bobby controlling his icing ability.

"I wish there was something they could do for you, Scott. Maybe you could talk to Professor Xavier."

"Don't worry about me squirt, at least I can still touch people. If all I have to do is wear glasses, it's not such a bad trade off."

In the wake of such good news, it surprised Logan how Marie immediately thought of Scott and his problems. She looked absolutely radiant as she accepted the questions and congratulations from her family. She deserved to bask in the moment. She had been deprived of a lot over the years although every member of her family had always worked to make sure she knew that regardless of how deadly her touch could be, they were never afraid of her.

"This is very good news, Marie but we still have a football game to play here," Gabe announced. "So you playing or not?"

"How bad you wantin' to get beat, Gabriel?" Marie grinned.

"Okay. That's more like it." He jogged easily to the far side of the lawn. "Remember Bobby, no icing the ball, the ground, the other players, or anything else. This game has to be fair to all of us." Seeing the look on Jubilee's face, he added, "That goes double for you, Jubilee. No fireworks, either."

"Big brothers are such a pain in the ass," she grumbled. Raising her voice, she shouted, "How bout if I just aim it at Logan? He'll heal anyway!"

"Watch it firecracker," he growled back.

Jubilee just grinned and shot a few sparkles at him. "I love you Logan," she said in a sing-song voice.

Once the ground rules were set and the goals established, the fun began. Jeremy's team was the first to score and he decided to lead the team in a victory dance in the end zone. When Dana's team managed to score on the next series of drives, she tried to outdo her brother with the chicken dance. By the time she was done, everybody was laughing so hard they weren't sure if the would be able to go on. After a few more easily captured points, the men started getting into the spirit of things. When Jeremy and Dana both had to take a potty break, the play continued and turned from a simple game of touch football to all-out tackling.

Jubilee called a time out and announced to everyone that if anybody dared to tackle her she would paff them into next week. That comment brought a general round of groans and comments of unsportsmanlike conduct.

"You were warned, Jubilee," Gabe reminded her. "No powers!"

She stuck her tongue out at him in answer.

Marie had worked very hard at avoiding Logan throughout the first part of the game. Once she got into the spirit of it, she had let her guard down enough to forget that she was supposed to be purposely avoiding him. With her team down by one touchdown, they formed a huddle.

"Bobby," Scott said, "I'm going to hand the ball off to you and I want Marie to go long for a pass. We haven't thrown to you yet, Marie and nobody should be expecting it."

"I noticed that by the way," Marie muttered. "You think I can't catch because I'm a girl?"

"Did I say that?" Scott asked. "No. I just thought you were more effective as a blocker. Nobody ever wants to run over a girl, even if she is their cousin. Now everybody get set and this could be the game winner."

They lined up and Jubilee hiked the ball to Scott. Scott in turn handed off to Bobby and was able to block a tackle by Caleb. Jubilee was doing her best to run interference with Gabe and Marie took off down the field. Logan's attention hadn't been far from Marie throughout the entire game so he was the first to see her run down the field. He didn't think Marie had seen him and circled around behind her. Bobby threw the ball in a perfect spiral right into Marie's waiting hands. She turned around to run and almost stopped dead at the sight of Logan coming toward her.

"Run, Marie!" Scott yelled. "Move those feet!"

She took off and had only gone about 10 yards when Logan tackled her from the side. They tumbled to the ground with Marie landing hard on her backside. Much to her amazement the ground wasn't as hard as she had anticipated. The impact was enough that she almost lost the ball and would have if it hadn't gotten wedged between her body and Logan's. Seeing the stunned look on Marie's face, Logan started to grin.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you, darlin'?" Logan asked from his position on top of Marie.

"What were you thinking? Did you really have to tackle me like that?" Marie scowled up into his laughing hazel eyes. "You could have just touched me and I would have stopped. And you could at least ask me if I'm all right."

"Sorry. I guess I just got carried away. You know when the old adrenaline gets pumping what it's like." Logan's grin broadened to a smile.

"Was that adrenaline or testosterone? Most men seem to have a hard time telling the difference."

In a sudden and unexpected move, Logan grabbed hold of the fabric on the sides of Marie's sweatshirt and rolled her over on top of him so their positions were reversed. "I didn't want to crush you," Logan said by way of explanation.

Marie felt her hips settle within the cradle of Logan's splayed thighs. She was intensely aware of the heat from his hard body. Her lips parted but no sound came out other than a small gasp. She wasn't sure if it was because she was amazed at his audacity or from the feel of his belt buckle pressed hard against her stomach. At least she hoped that was his belt buckle.

Marie hated how breathless she sounded when she gasped out, "So just let me go and it won't matter."

She couldn't seem to tear her gaze from his. The golden hazel of his eyes had deepened almost to green. She had the fleeting thought that if she didn't have the stupid football still clutched in her hands she would be able to feel that wonderful muscled chest pressed against hers. The thought made her eyes widen and she thanked God Logan's mutation didn't include telepathy.

Logan's eyebrow hitched up appealingly. "That what you want?"

The question surprised her as her mind scrambled to recall what she had said. "Of course it is." Before she could stop her stupid mouth she blurted out, "What do you think I want?"

"This."

Suddenly Logan's hands were no longer grasping her sweatshirt but instead were framing her face as he pulled her toward him. Marie was so stunned at the feel of his firm warm lips beneath hers that she forgot to resist. Logan's tongue swept across the seam of her lips and she let them part, allowing him access. His mouth devoured hers; taking as much as she would give and not allowing her a chance to say no. Marie vaguely wondered if it were possible to actually melt from the heat of his kiss. She was still clutching the football in a death grip when Logan finally released her and was unaware of the incredulous looks her cousins were giving them.

Marie stared wide-eyed at Logan for a stunned moment trying desperately to collect her thoughts. "That was completely uncalled for," she said on a shaky breath as she levered herself away from him. She felt her temper starting to build as she gave him another incredulous look. "What ever gave you the idea that I wanted you to kiss me?"

Logan wanted to laugh as Marie scrambled away from him. She didn't have to look quite so disgusted. "When I saw you lying there clutching that football like a shield, I had to do something to bring down your defenses."

Marie glanced down at the ball she still held and had visions of planting it smack in the middle of his forehead, possibly in some other choice areas, too. Logan rose fluidly to his feet and reached out to pluck the ball from her grasp. "Now don't be getting any ideas, darlin'," he grinned. "I can see where you'd like to put that ball."

"You don't know the half of it," Marie ground out. "Stay away from me, Howlett. I didn't come here so you could play your little games with me."

As she stomped away, Scott came over and snatched the ball out of Logan's hands. "I believe that's ours, Logan. Marie completed that play beautifully."

"You could say that," Logan grinned.

"Looks to me like maybe we should call interference on that one," Bobby joked. "Or maybe fraternizing with the enemy."

"Very funny," Marie said, glaring at her cousin. "Let's just get this game over with, okay?"

Scott and Bobby were able to finish the game with a touchdown just in time for them to hear the old-fashioned dinner bell being rung. A family tradition on the Summers ranch. As they made their way to the house to get cleaned up, Jubilee managed to hang back and catch Marie alone for a minute.

"What exactly was that all about, Chica?"

"Don't ask me! You were the one who told me you'd run interference today. I think Logan Howlett needs to learn to keep his lips to himself. How dare he kiss me like that in front of everybody?"

They walked in silence for a moment before Jubilee looked at her and said, "What? You needed more tongue?" Jubilee tried to duck as Marie punched her playfully in the arm. "Sorry," she laughed, "I couldn't resist."

"I'll just bet you couldn't." Marie's scowl deepened as she watched Logan laughing at something Caleb said.

"So what was it like?"

She drug her gaze away from Logan to look wide eyed at her cousin. "Jubilee! How can you even ask me that? It was Logan. You remember Logan Howlett? The biggest womanizer in the entire state of Wyoming?"

"Exactly, babe. So how was it? I mean look at him." She gestured at Logan's retreating form. "There's got to be a reason he's got women panting at his door."

Marie finally relented. "Good, okay? Very, very good. And don't you dare tell anybody that I ever said that."

Jubilee couldn't help but laugh at the frown on Marie's face. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed. Which is more than I can say for you!"

Marie had to fight back a laugh herself as Jubilee took off at a run for the house. What in the world was she going to do about this latest development? It was going to be hard to remember that she hated Logan when she knew how just one of his kisses could affect her. But she was damned if she wasn't going to try.

****************************************************************************************************************************************8

**A/N: Sorry we didn't actually get to the dinner yet. I really thought it was going to be this chapter but don't worry, there's plenty of time left in the day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, wish I did, they're owned by Marvel (who obviously doesn't know how to use them the right way). I'm just playing with them when I can!**

**A/N: Thanks again to all the reviewers and those who have alerted and favorited this story! It just makes me happy! :) And yes, they're finally going to eat! BTW, I was going to wait to post this until tomorrow but it's my birthday so I'm giving it to you a day early!**

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Marie was the last one in the house and consequently the last one to enter the dining room. Extra tables had been set up around the perimeter of the room so that everyone could enjoy the meal together. She paused in the doorway and marveled for a moment how she could have stayed away for so long. Everyone was talking and laughing at once and it was music to her ears. She realized there was no excuse good enough for having missed out on this for the last several years.

Michael and Catherine were seated at either end of the long dining table, surrounded by their three children and their spouses. Gabe and Hannah were there as well. Bobby and Jubilee sat at a card table with Jeremy and Dana. Marie felt a grin tug at her lips. They were probably teaching them about how useful a mutation can be when it comes to pulling pranks on people. They themselves had been in constant trouble growing up. That meant the only remaining seat was at a table with Scott, Caleb, and sitting with his back to her, Logan. Marie huffed out a frustrated breath. Of course she would have to sit with Logan. She seriously considered asking Jubilee to switch with her but knew she didn't want to endure the teasing that would come with it. She could be an adult about this. She squared her shoulders and entered the room.

Logan's senses had picked up on Marie before she even entered the room. He could feel the frustration rolling off her in waves. He didn't have to be a genius to know he was the cause of it. He really hadn't planed on kissing her like that but the urge had been too great for the Wolverine in him to ignore. When he heard her announce that she was gaining control of her skin, it had been the first thing that had popped into his head - having those luscious lips under his and begging for his touch. He sensed Marie's shift to determination and knew she was moving toward him.

Marie pulled out the chair and slid gracefully into the seat. She refused to let Logan know how strongly that one kiss had affected her. It was not going to spoil her perfect holiday with her family.

Catherine clinked her spoon against her glass to get everybody's attention. They all quieted and she gave a nod to Michael who folded his hands and bowed his head. His rich baritone filled the room. "Lord, we want to thank you for the bounty you have graced us with in the past year. We're fortunate to be able to make a living from the land; land that you made fertile and fruitful. I ask you to bless my family; both those who are here and those that were unable to be with us. Family is one of the greatest gifts a man can have. Thank you for the friends that you've given us and the food that graces our table. If the food's half as good as it looks, I'll be a happy man. Father, in your name we pray. Amen."

A chorus of Amens followed the blessing. Catherine only shook her head and smiled at the part about the food. "You'll never change, Michael. That must be why I love you so much. Now, what are you thankful for Gabriel?"

They went around the room, each telling what they were most thankful for from the past year.

Jubilee couldn't help herself when it was her turn. "I'm most thankful that Marie came home so I won't have to suffer through another family dinner with a bunch of moronic males for company. The elder generation excluded of course," she added graciously.

"Jubilee Summers!" Susan groaned.

"Just telling it like it is, Mom," Jubilee grinned. "And like always, I'm thankful for my family who love me no matter what I say or do, no matter how outrageous, and who love me because I'm a mutant, not in spite of it."

That brought tears to Susan's eyes.

Scott was thankful that business was so good for he and Logan that he had had time for a fly fishing trip in Montana last summer. Bobby admitted it was nothing more than the fact that his favorite driver had won the Nascar Sprint Cup series this year. Caleb was thankful for his brother, Bobby. Without him, he'd have to wait forever for a cold beer on a hot day. Scott and Logan had to agree with him on that.

When it was his turn, Logan looked reluctant to speak but he new from experience Catherine wouldn't let anyone eat until he said something. With his eyes downcast, he said in his usual gruff manner, "I'm thankful for all of you. For taking Tyler and I in and making us a part of your family." He raised his eyes and looked at Jubilee. "Even if it means I have to put up with a certain obnoxious Firecracker." Jubilee only grinned at that.

Marie was last and there was no doubt what she was most grateful for. Sitting between Scott and Caleb, she reached out and grasped their bare hands in hers. "I'm thankful for the ability to touch. It's been so long since I've felt normal. This is the greatest blessing of all."

Her parents were astonished. Questions flew at her from every direction and she answered them all with a smile.

Nancy couldn't stop her tears. She pulled Marie out of her chair, enveloping her in a tight hug and pressing her cheek against her daughter's bare one for the first time in over 12 years. John gave Marie an equally big hug and pressed his lips to her forehead. He brushed the tears from Marie's cheek, a look of awe on his handsome face. "Marie, baby, you should have told us what you were trying to do."

"I know, Dad, but I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up if I wasn't able to control it." Marie smiled through her tears, reveling in the touch of her mom's soft hands in hers.

"This is truly a day to give thanks," Michael proclaimed.

They returned to their seats and the food was passed around the table amid exclamations of how good it looked and smelled. There was turkey and dressing, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes and gravy, cranberry salad (that no one actually ever ate but Catherine insisted they had to have, it was tradition), green bean casserole, Jello, and of course, pumpkin pie and apple pie for dessert.

Marie filled her plate and thought fleetingly of the extra workout she was going to have to fit in next week. Doing her best to ignore the man seated across the table from her, Marie turned her attention to Caleb. "So how's it going defending the innocent mutants of the Rockies?" Caleb was a lawyer who specialized in mutant affairs and never seemed to lack for interesting cases.

"Really good. I've built a pretty solid client base and I'm actually thinking about opening my own office."

"Good for you! I always figured you for the smart one out of this generation of Summers males."

"Hey!" Scott protested, "Wasn't I the one who was the valedictorian of his high school class?"

Logan dug into his meal with gusto and did his best to sneak only an occasional surreptitious glance at Marie throughout the meal. Her hair had been scooped back in a hasty ponytail after the football game and Logan found himself studying the line of her throat and the very female curve of her shoulder. He could smell the the vanilla lotion she used and thought he'd be happy just having her for dessert. He would start by nibbling on that sensitive spot at the base of her throat.

Marie was enjoying herself despite the neanderthal sitting across from her. Jubilee had slid a slice of pumpkin pie in front of her and finished it off with a large dollop of whipped cream. Having eaten her fill Marie was still determined to finish it, too. She was licking whipped cream off the back of her spoon and nodding at whatever Scott had said when she heard a faint growl emanating from Logan. Her startled gaze flicked up and clashed with his. The heat she saw there made her falter.

Through the haze of lust that swamped him when Marie's pink tongue darted out to lick the spoon, Logan barely heard whatever it was Scott and said to him. For the life of him, he had no idea what any of them had been talking about. He shifted in his seat and grunted a noncommittal reply.

"Okay," Caleb agreed, "then we'll all meet at the Spoke tomorrow night. I believe it's time for me to teach you another lesson in how to play pool, cousin."

So they were going out tomorrow night. Good, Logan thought. That would give him plenty of opportunities to irritate delectable little Marie.

"Count me and Jubilee in," Marie said as she focused back on her cousins. "We're gonna need a break after our shopping marathon tomorrow."

"Good grief," Bobby complained, "how can you two even think about going shopping on Black Friday? It's a nightmare!"

Jubilee just smiled an evil smile. "You have no idea, Bobby. You haven't seen anything until you've seen Marie and I at a really good sale at 5 a.m.!"

*************************************************************************

When everyone was finished, Nancy and Susan began stacking dishes to take to the kitchen but Marie stopped them. "We'll get it Mom. You did the cooking so we'll do the cleaning. Right, Jubes?"

Jubilee mumbled something under her breath and then smiled at her mom. "Sure we'll do it. Right, Bobby?"

"Hey, I'm not helping unless they're helping," he protested and pointed at Scott and Caleb.

"They'd be more than happy to help," Marie assured him, giving each of them a pointed look.

"Oh, look," Scott smirked, "Logan wants to help, too." Scott took the stack of plates from his mom and shoved them into Logan's hands. He pushed Susan out the door along with Nancy.

"You seem to forget that I'm older than most of you combined," Logan grumbled. "I should be in there sitting with your grandparents."

"Sorry, babe," Jubilee grinned. "If you don't look a day over 35 and you don't feel a day over 35, then you must be 35. Besides, I don't see you buddying up to Grandpa or trying to kiss my Grandma."

"Jubilee!" Marie exclaimed in horror.

"It's true, Chica. You're only as old as you feel. Did he feel like an old man when he tackled you and tried to inhale your tonsils?"

Logan ignored the laughter coming from Scott and the mortified look on Marie's face. "Fine, I'll help but I'm not washing them," Logan muttered, wondering why he stuck around here in the first place.

He stalked toward the kitchen with the dishes and Marie spun around to glare at Scott. "You couldn't just let him go watch football with the rest of the men? And Jubilee, did you have to bring that up?"

Scott looked offended. "What about us men? We're stuck in here helping you clean."

"Yeah, but you're family so you really don't have a choice," Jubilee announced. "Logan's a guest. And seriously, babe," she turned to Marie, "it wouldn't matter if he was 500 years old. The man is hot and you know it."

"Logan hasn't been a guest in this house for years," Scott snorted derisively, unable to let it go. "Admit it, Marie, you're just afraid you'll end up kissing him again if he gets too close."

"I am not going to kiss him! He kissed me!" she protested.

"Whatever, Chica," Jubilee grinned, "but last one to the kitchen has to wash the dishes!"

***************************************************************************

When they were done, most of the family was found huddled around the television watching a football game. The older women wandered back into the kitchen where the talk invariably turned to what everyone's children were doing. Since they were out of earshot it was generally a safe topic.

"Nancy, is there something going on between Marie and Logan?" Susan asked Marie's mom.

Nancy looked puzzled. "What do you mean going on? You know that he and Marie don't get along. They've always seemed to rub each other wrong."

"Well I wouldn't say anything but when I went to check on Hannah earlier, the kids were all out in the yard playing football. While I was out on the porch, Logan tackled Marie and it looked like they were kissing. I didn't want to be accused of spying so I came back inside. Though they were doing it right in front of the rest of the kids."

"Do you think that could be what was wrong with Marie during dinner?" Catherine asked no one in particular.

"Why would you say that, Mom?" Melissa asked.

"Didn't any of you notice how uptight and on edge she seemed? I noticed it last night when she got here, too."

Caleb chose that moment to make an appearance in the kitchen, on a beer run for the football watchers. "Caleb, do you have any idea what's going on with Marie and Logan?" Melissa asked her son.

Caleb stopped and looked around at the four expectant faces. "I'm not sure I know what you mean." He realized now he should have avoided the kitchen and made Bobby get their drinks. It was common knowledge that his mom, grandma, and aunts would be sharing information on all of their various children at this time.

"We just thought that there seemed to be some, well, tension I guess you could say, between the two of them during dinner."

"We all know that Marie and Logan have never gotten along the best. That's never been a secret," Caleb said.

"We'd been given the impression that maybe things had changed," Susan hinted.

"I don't know anything about anybody," Caleb held up his hand to ward off any further questions. "If you think there might be something to talk about, you'd better ask somebody who knows something and that definitely isn't me."

"Well, that wasn't very eloquent for a lawyer, was it?" Melissa asked her son.

"I plead the fifth," was all Caleb would say as he headed for the fridge and grabbed a couple of soft drinks.

When Caleb made no further comment Susan went to the kitchen door and shouted for Jubilee. "Honey, could you come in here for a minute?"

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it. It was Bobby," Jubilee said decisively as she came through the door.

"I don't even want to know, Jubilee. But I was wondering if everyone had fun playing football this afternoon," Susan said to her daughter.

Jubilee threw a questioning look at Caleb. "I suppose so," she said, drawing the words out. "Why do you ask?"

"We just thought it seemed like Marie was a little tense during dinner. Did she get in an argument with someone?"

"No, she seemed fine to me." Jubilee gave Caleb a scathing look when he gave a derisive snort. In an attempt to divert their attention, Jubilee said, "Maybe she's just thinking about that presentation she has to give when she gets back to work. You all know she worries about that kind of stuff a lot."

"That's probably it," Caleb agreed with a nod of his dark blond head. "We all know she's obsessed with her job." He stopped at the doubtful looks on the women's faces. "Hey," he pretended to be listening to something, "I think I hear the guys calling me. I'd better go!" He grabbed the beers and was gone in a flash.

"Me, too!" Jubilee piped up and was gone almost as fast as Caleb.

"Well somebody's not telling us everything," Nancy said knowingly.

Caleb was relieved he had made it out of the kitchen before they grilled him any more. He was just glad he was usually on the other side of the questioning. He dropped of the drinks and then went looking for Marie and found her sitting on the floor around the coffee table in their grandpa's study. Jeremy and Dana had talked her into playing a board game and were in the middle of a game of Hi-Ho Cherry-O.

"Scram, kiddos. I need to talk to Aunt Marie for a minute."

"But I'm winning," Jeremy groaned.

"Just go get a cookie or something. You can have Aunt Marie back when I'm done."

Amid more moans and groans, Caleb was able to usher the two out the door and shut it firmly behind them. "Man, that was close," Caleb said as he took a seat across from Marie.

"What was close? And what was that all about?" Marie motioned toward the closed door.

"I went in the kitchen and started to get the third degree from the moms about what was up with you. Then they brought Jubilee in and started interrogating her."

"Why?" Marie looked alarmed. "Did somebody ask you why I was here? Why would they ask you? You couldn't possibly know."

Caleb looked confused. "Know about what? Is there a problem with you being here, Marie?"

Marie stopped her tirade, realizing how guilty she must sound and tried to look innocent. "No. Why would you think there was a problem?"

"Marie, you have got serious problems," Caleb eyed her with a doubtful look. "You aren't having a breakdown or anything, are you?"

Marie folded her arms on the table and lowered her head to rest on her arms. "I'm sorry, Caleb. I guess I'm just a little stressed out." She raised her head enough to glance at him through the platinum strands that had escaped from her ponytail. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, honey," Caleb assured her and then looked alarmed. "You're not pregnant or anything, are you?"

Marie rolled her eyes. "No, you dork, I'm not pregnant. Why does everybody assume that? You have to have sex to get pregnant. And having sex is kind of hard to do with life sucking skin."

"Too much information," Caleb warned. "And how do I know what yo've been doing since you've started controlling your skin?"

"You sstarted it, not me. Anyway, the reason I came home for Thanksgiving was because my doctor strongly advised me to before I ended up in the hospital. I guess I've been pushing myself a little too hard and too fast the last few years and it's finally catching up with me."

Caleb didn't look too surprised by her revelation. "And here everyone else's biggest concern is that they think there's something going on between you and Logan." Marie looked startled. "That's right. They all think you and Logan are doing the nasty."

Marie's eyes got huge. "They actually said that?"

"What would you prefer, the horizontal mambo?" At Marie's horrified look, Caleb grinned. "Of course they didn't say that. Can you see your mom saying, 'I wonder if my daughter and Logan are doing the nasty?'," he asked doing a poor imitation of a woman's voice.

"So what did they say, genius?"

"Didn't you just tell me I was the smartest man in the family just a few hours ago?"

"Caleb, please tell me what they said."

"Aunt Susan just happened to see that kiss Logan planted on you during the football game."

Marie groaned and buried her face back in her arms. "Great. Now they probably all think there _is_ something going on."

"Look at it this way. At least they don't know you're on the verge of a breakdown." Caleb put a companionable hand on her shoulder.

"Technically, it's not a breakdown. I've just got to learn to get enough sleep and take better care of myself."

"Well, you came to the right place if you want to learn how to kick back and take it easy."

"Thanks, Caleb," Marie gave a wan smile. "I was hoping I could count on my family."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Coming up next, down at the Twist and Shout, I mean the Broken Spoke! Be prepared, it's gonna be a long one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. Thanks for letting me play with them!**

**A/N: I know I told you to be prepared for a long chapter but I just couldn't post this whole thing at once. It was a monster! Something like 7600 words. So a friend talked me into making it into two chapters. Sorry if that disappoints anyone but I will have the second half up very soon! Thanks for reading!  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************

Marie and Jubilee had planned a marathon day of after Thanksgiving shopping to kick off the Christmas season on Friday. The cousins had decided, after a brief debate, that they would get together on Friday night at the local bar in Centennial, The Broken Spoke. They always had a live band on Friday and Saturday nights. Usually it was just local talent but they were generally pretty good and they tended to draw a large crowd.

Marie and Jubilee were the last to arrive and had a hard time finding a parking spot in the gravel lot. They could hear the rhythm of the music pulsing before they even got in the door. The scents and sounds hit them full force when they opened the door. Inside it was dim and crowded with the scent of cigarette smoke mixed with the spicy and greasy smell of the food they served.

They pushed their way into the crowd and since Jubilee wasn't any taller than Marie, they had to crane their necks to see above most of them. Scott, who had been in charge of watching for them, stood up on his chair and whistled to get their attention. Jubilee spotted him and they made their way over to the two tables they had staked out in the corner. It wasn't easy since they were stopped every few tables to say hello to someone they knew.

"Wow," Jubilee said as she pulled up a seat, "It looks like the entire county is here tonight." She had to speak up to be heard above the crowd and the music.

"We were beginning to wonder if you were going to show up," Scott said. "We all know how women get when they're shopping."

"Don't knock it," Marie said. "This is when we find the best bargains."

"You can have it," Scott said with a shake of his head. "Anything I need to buy will still be there the day before Christmas or I obviously didn't need it."

"That's a man for you," Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Always thinking ahead."

"I wish I could have gone," Hannah sighed. "I just didn't think that a day of shopping in the style you two have would do me any good. I'd probably have to sleep for a week afterward."

A pretty blond waitress came by to take their drink orders and told them she would be back as quick as possible with Marie's beer and Jubilee's Fuzzy Navel. When their drinks arrived, Jubilee and Scott got into a discussion on the pros and cons of mixed drinks over beer. Marie sipped her beer and took a moment to scan the crowd. She saw several more people she remembered from school and waved to them across the bar. It suddenly dawned on her that she had yet to see Logan. She was sure he had said he would be here tonight. Not that it mattered to her where he was or what he was doing she told herself.

As if on cue, Logan materialized on the dance floor with a cute little blond in a tight tee shirt and a short little skirt that left nothing to the imagination. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see him dancing with a woman who looked like that. It probably took her two hours to tease and comb her hair into that unlikely shape and put on the buckets of makeup she was wearing Marie thought sourly. She looked away from Logan and his dancing partner and tried to focus on what they were talking about around her. She wasn't going to think about him tonight if she could help it. She didn't care who he was with, she was here to have a good time and relax.

Logan had pretended not to notice when Marie and Jubilee entered the bar but it hadn't been easy. Besides the fact that he could smell them, especially the unique scent that was Marie, the eyes of every man in the place were practically glued on them as well. Jubilee had always been a pretty girl and tonight she looked every bit the beautiful woman. Her black hair was cut short and looked like she did nothing more than run her fingers through it making it look tousled and stylish at once. She was wearing a short little flowered dress, yellow of course, with a denim jacket and the requisite cowboy boots. In Wyoming, you couldn't go to a bar to dance without them. Jubilee was fun to be around and knew how to have a good time but it was Marie who held his attention.

Tonight she was wearing a pair of faded jeans that rode low on her hips and her favorite old cowboy boots. She had the cuffs rolled back on a long-sleeved white cotton blouse and had it knotted at her waist, leaving a hint of her belly showing when she moved. He noted the short gloves tucked in her back pocket and felt a grin tug at his lips. No one could ever say she wasn't prepared. Her hair was loose and tucked behind her ears, the way Logan preferred it, with her platinum streaks perfectly framing her face. She looked beautiful and confident, a deadly combination in any woman.

Logan was relieved when the song finally ended and he could get away from Misty Buckman. They usually spent time together but tonight Logan didn't find Misty's company nearly as entertaining or appealing. He just wanted to grab a beer and sit down at the table next to Marie. Who knew? Maybe by the end of the night he could coax her onto the dance floor where he could get his hands on her delectable little body.

Marie was laughing at something Scott had said and didn't notice Logan as he went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer. He started making his way back through the crowd toward their table.

Gabe had coaxed Hannah out onto the dance floor even through all of her protests about being too pregnant to dance. Jubilee talked Bobby into dancing with her and Scott caught the eye of a brunette at the next table who was more than happy to accompany him.

Caleb moved over to take the chair across from where Jubilee had been sitting while he waited for a pool table to open up. "So how are you doing, Marie?"

Marie smiled at the look of concern on her cousin's face. "I'm fine, Caleb." She saw the doubt in his blue eyes and reached across the table to squeeze his hand. "Really, you don't need to worry about me. You promised you wouldn't."

"I know. It would just be easier to know you had somebody to help look out for you when you go back to Denver."

"I'm a big girl. As long as I listen to my doctor I'll be fine. It's just going to be hard to start taking more time for myself."

Caleb smiled and cocked a brow. "So am I going to have to start calling you every day to remind you?"

"Funny, Caleb," Marie said as she sipped her beer. "You know you could e-mail me and it would be a lot cheaper," she teased.

"Yeah, right. And have you just delete all my messages? I think I'd better stick to the phone for this job. Besides, I've got a great calling plan."

"Hey, Caleb!" Gabe shouted from near the pool tables. "There's a table open back here if you're interested."

"I guess that's my cue, pun intended. I hate to leave you alone, Marie," Caleb apologized as he stood up to go.

"I can see you're really heartbroken but don't worry about me. I'll just watch for a while."

Marie's solace was short lived when Logan moved from his table to the chair next to her. He had watched her talking with Caleb and was curious about what had made her look so serious. He thumped his beer bottle down on the table and spun the chair around and straddled it, resting his arms across the back.

Marie caught herself watching the bulge of his thigh muscles as he sat down. _Just ignore him, Marie,_ she thought to herself, _if he doesn't start talking, you'll be just fine_.

"Having a good time?" Logan drawled and took a swig of his beer.

So he wanted to talk. Fine. She could handle that. "I was until a minute ago."

Logan simply watched her for a minute, noting how she fought to keep her gaze from sliding to him. He allowed his gaze to peruse her from the top of her head to the tips of her boots.

"Is it just me or do I detect some hostility? I'm not real sure what I ever did to you but whatever it was, it must have been pretty bad." Logan idly swirled the beer in his bottle before tipping his head back and taking another deep drink.

Marie leaned back in her chair and studied him for a moment, actually enjoying watching Logan's strong throat muscles work as he swallowed. She was feeling very relaxed due to the beer she had just consumed and the fact that she hadn't eaten since lunch and blamed that on the sudden urge she had to run her tongue down Logan's neck. She shook the thought off and said, "So you think I'm hostile, huh?"

"A bit. You wanna tell me why?" Logan asked, searching her face.

"It's just like a man not to listen," Marie said with a sigh. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again, you're an ego-maniac, Howlett. Despite what you may have been told, you're not God's gift to women."

Logan noticed Marie was done with her beer and motioned to the waitress to get her another. Logan grinned when he said, "Now that's just not true, darlin'. Nobody's ever had to tell me that…I just know it."

Marie decided she really didn't want to sit here and listen to any more of Logan's nonsense and started to stand up. Logan quickly reached out and grasped her arm. "Sit down," he growled. "There's no reason for you to leave."

"You don't think so?"

"No," was Logan's terse answer. Marie sat back down but eyed him dubiously when he said, "Do you think we could call a truce for tonight?"

"I didn't know we were at war," Marie said with an arch of her brows.

"You know what they say about knowing your enemy."

"And are you the enemy, Logan?" Marie leaned forward, searching his face. "I think there's a lot of women who wouldn't agree with that."

Logan forced his eyes up from where Marie's cleavage threatened to spill out of the confines of her hot pink bra. He could just see the edge of it peeking past the deep vee of her shirt. "Let's just leave the other women out of this, darlin'. They're not here and you are."

"Don't get the idea that I'm like those other women, Howlett. You can't seduce me with a smile and a few flattering comments. I'm not interested."

"Who said I was?" he countered.

The waitress appeared with Marie's beer and sat it on the table, saving her from having to comment.

"Anything else, Logan?" the waitress asked sweetly.

"That's all, Amy. Thanks."

Marie glared at Logan as the waitress left. "What did I do now?" Logan asked.

"I suppose she was another one of your conquests?" Marie asked as she took a sip of the fresh beer.

"Did we or did we not agree on a truce."

Marie looked at him coolly, as she said, "No, you suggested it and I've been trying to determine why we need one. I've spent enough years despising you, why change now?"

"It's just for tonight. We're all here to have a good time and I don't want the friction between us to make your cousins uncomfortable." Logan reached out and rested his big warm hand on top of hers on the table. "I promise, tomorrow you can tear into me all you want."

Marie was momentarily startled by the feel of his hand on hers and forced herself not to flinch. She slid her hand out, willing it not to shake, and reached for her bottle of beer. "Good, that gives me something to look forward to."

"Happy to be of service, ma'am," Logan said with an amused grin and tipped his Stetson at her.

Marie brought the beer bottle to her lips to hide the answering grin she felt tugging at her mouth.

"You'd best watch it, darlin'. I saw you almost smile there. If you start doing that, I'll think you want this truce to be permanent."

"One smile does not a friendship make, sugar," Marie replied flippantly.

"I'll take whatever you have to give, darlin'."

Marie was saved from responding when Jubilee and Bobby returned to the table.

"Marie, you've got to go dance. Did you see the moves that Bobby has out there?" Jubilee said as she slid into her seat.

"She's right, you know. I pretty much put everybody here to shame. If you're lucky I might even dance with you." He winked at Marie and she laughed.

"I'm sure I'm missing out," Marie agreed. "But not right now. I need a little more liquid courage before I get out there."

"Don't drink too much, Marie," Jubilee warned. "Remember you haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"I'm fine. This is only my second beer and I've been munching on chips and salsa since I sat down."

Soon Scott arrived back at their table followed by a waitress with a round of whiskey shots for everyone. "To celebrate," Scott explained. "We don't get together near enough anymore. Besides, I want to see how sloshed we can get these two before they have to go back to Grandma's tonight." He grinned. "I can just see them trying to sneak up the stairs and getting caught. It'll be just like old times."

Jubilee rolled her eyes, tossed back her shot and slammed the glass down on the table. "You forget who you're dealing with, Scott. I am your sister, remember?"

Scott stood up and shouted for the waitress. "Amy! Just bring us the bottle, would you?"

"How old are you two?" Marie laughed. "You're both going to regret this in the morning."

"We're not drinking alone, Marie," Jubilee grinned. "Or are you just afraid you won't be able to keep up?"

"I'll have you know I used to drink them under the table when I was in college."

"That was in college. You're getting so old that you probably can't even handle one shot," Bobby taunted.

"Yeah, that was like three whole years ago," Scott taunted. "Now Bobby here is just a young pup. We've got to remember he's got that curfew tonight at midnight."

"That's funny, Scott. I thought we had to be home earlier so you old fogies could watch the news and be in bed by 10:30."

Amy had just shown up with the bottle of whiskey. Amid the insults being flung around the table, Marie grabbed the bottle and refilled all their glasses. She raised her shot glass in a salute and said, "Here's to all those that I love. Here's to all those that love me. And here's to all those that love those that I love, and all those that love those that love me." She tipped her head back and the aged whiskey slid like silk down her throat.

"Now that's more like it!" Scott exclaimed. "Grandpa will be proud to know you remembered his favorite toast."

Marie sat back with a smile. "We Scot's have to stick together. Isn't that also what Grandpa would say? Now what were you saying about keeping up?"

**************************************************************************

Over the next hour, Logan watched as Marie became more intoxicated with each shot of whiskey. By his count, she was up to number four. On top of the two beers she'd already had, she would probably be noticing the effects well into tomorrow. She obviously hadn't lost the competitive streak that had her trying to keep up with her male cousins who outweighed her by at least 50 pounds.

Marie knew she should slow down but couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. It had been a long time since she'd taken time out for herself. Through the alcohol-induced haze she was keenly aware of Logan sitting next to her. She was surprised that he hadn't been dancing with any of the women who came to their table to talk to him. She didn't know if he had been keeping up with the rest of them on the number of shots he had taken but it didn't seem like it. She vaguely recalled Scott telling her something about how his healing factor kept him from getting drunk, even if he wanted to.

She propped her chin on her upraised hand and narrowed her eyes to better focus on him. "What's the matter, sugar? Can't you keep up with us?"

Logan found he liked having the attention of those gorgeous eyes focused on him and the way she drawled the word sugar when she was talking to him. "The way you're drinking, somebody's gonna have to drive you home, darlin'."

"That's what I have Jubilee for." Marie gestured toward her equally inebriated cousin. Obviously Logan had drunk more than she thought if he didn't remember that she had come with Jubilee.

"I don't think you'd better trust Jubilee to see that you get home tonight. I doubt she's in much better shape than you are."

Logan tried not to laugh at the stricken look on Marie's face. "But who's going to drive us home? I can't leave my jeep here all night."

"I'm sure we can find a way to get you, your jeep, and Jubilee all home without too much trouble."

Marie was about to ask him how that would be possible when the band started playing one of her favorite songs. "I love this song!" She grabbed Logan's forearm where it rested on the table. It was a lively two-step and she started tapping her boot along to the beat.

Logan was debating the wisdom of asking Marie to dance with him when Mike Johnson, the foreman from their ranch, stopped by their table.

"Mike, you're here!" Marie exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged him. "Wanna dance with me?"

"Hi, Marie. Jubilee, Logan, Scott," he nodded to each of them. "I was just going to offer to buy you that drink I promised you but I guess a dance will do."

"First we dance, then we drink," Marie smiled. She had underestimated the effects of the whiskey she had drunk and her legs buckled under her.

Logan moved like lightning and caught her around the waist with one steely arm before she could fall. "Maybe you should sit this one out," he growled out.

Marie gave him her best frown. "Don't tell me what to do, Logan. I'll dance if I want." She reached out and grasped Mike's sleeve. She took a step and steadied herself. "There. See? I'm fine. I've just been sitting too long."

Mike didn't miss the flush on her cheeks or the over-bright look of her eyes. "If you're sure, Marie," Mike said.

"Of course I'm sure." She flashed him a brilliant smile. "I wouldn't want to miss a chance to dance with you, Mike."

"Marie," Logan clasped her arm to stop her. "What about your skin? You got it under control?" he said low enough only she could hear.

Marie scowled at him for interrupting her fun and forcing her to think about something she didn't want to. Without saying a word, she slipped her gloves from her back pocket and slid them deftly on. "Better, Dad?" she drawled at him.

Logan let her go and watched as Mike led her onto the dance floor. He noticed Marie was laughing and smiling up at Mike. When the tempo picked up, Mike and Marie moved from a two-step to the country swing. Maybe he had been wrong about the effect the alcohol had been having on her. She seemed to be doing all right now. Logan leaned back in his chair and watched her under the brim of his Stetson. He had a vague feeling of…something. It couldn't be jealousy. There was nothing to be jealous of. Mike and Marie were old friends and if she wanted to dance with him that was none of Logan's business because he sure as hell didn't have any claim on her.

Logan's musings were interrupted when Caleb, Gabe, and Hannah announced that they were leaving. Hannah was tired and Caleb had to take a deposition in the morning. He bid them all goodnight and noticed Marie and Mike heading back toward their table.

When the song ended, Marie had begged off on the next one. "I think I could use another drink. I'm feeling a bit dry."

Mike doubted another drink was what she needed but led her back to the table and deposited her on the seat she had vacated. He pulled up a chair from a nearby table and sat down next to her. Another round of drinks arrived and everyone joined in. Marie passed on any more whiskey and instead took her time nursing a beer. It was warm in the bar and she slipped her gloves off, tossing them on the table.

She was having a good time catching up with what had been going on in Centennial and found herself flirting with Mike. It must have been the alcohol because she'd never thought of Mike in that way, at least not since she was 12. Still, she found herself leaning in closer than necessary to hear what he said and was surprised to find her hand resting on his firm thigh. Instead of withdrawing it, she left it there, enjoying the sensation of the rough fabric against her fingers.

Logan sat back and watched as the flirtation between Mike and Marie continued. How could a smart man like Mike be fooled like that? He had to know Marie wasn't really interested in him and it was just the alcohol at work. Logan frowned. Hell, that wasn't necessarily true. If she was looking at him the way she was Mike, he would be doing more than just sitting there talking to her about old times. And the way she was leaning in toward him was showing off more of her cleavage than Logan thought was absolutely necessary.

The band switched to a slower set and Logan decided he had had enough of sitting there watching Marie flirt with another man. He slipped on a pair of thin leather gloves he'd tucked into his pocket earlier. He'd told himself it was just in case he needed them but somewhere in the back of his mind he had hoped there would be a reason to touch Marie tonight. It wasn't that he didn't trust her but with the amount of alcohol she'd consumed, who knew how good her concentration was at this point. He stood up and walked around Mike's chair to stand next to her. "Come on, darlin'. They're playing our song."

Marie looked confused. "What are you talking about, sugar? We don't have a song." She drew her eyebrows together and thought for a minute, "Do we?"

"Of course we do. And this is it." He grinned as he held out his hand to her. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: You won't have to wait long for the next chapter, I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. Not Marie, not Logan, not Jubilee, not Scott, you get the picture. They belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. Thanks for letting me play with them because I believe they're having a very good time!**

**A/N: As promised, here's the second half and you didn't have to wait long at all! In case you don't remember where we left off....  
**

**"Come on, darlin'. They're playing our song."**

**Marie looked confused. "What are you talking about, sugar? We don't have a song." She drew her eyebrows together and thought for a minute, "Do we?"**

**"Of course we do. And this is it." He grinned as he held out his hand to her. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby.**

**************************************************************************************************************************

Marie hesitated slightly before she reached out and let him grasp her bare hand with his gloved one, the implications of that gesture completely lost on her. "Okay but I don't think this is going to be easy."

"Why's that?" he asked as he pulled her to her feet.

Marie swayed slightly once on her feet and put her hands against Logan's chest to steady herself. She raised a finger to her lips to silence him. "Don't tell anybody but I think I'm a tiny bit drunk."

Logan gave her a small smile. "I'll try and keep it to myself."

"I knew you would," Marie said with a nod of her head and a smile.

Logan paused for a moment in stunned silence. He didn't think he could remember the last time Marie had willingly smiled at him. It was a rare occurrence for her to even say anything civil to him, let alone give him one of her beautiful smiles. He put his arm around her waist and led her toward the crowded dance floor.

Logan took Marie in his arms and simply held her as they swayed to the music. He doubted that she was up to anything even as easy as a two-step. He knew he was holding her closer than was probably absolutely necessary but since she wasn't complaining he wasn't going to stop. Holding Marie like this felt good Logan admitted. He had danced with a lot of women but he couldn't remember enjoying any of those dances as much as this one. That was strange, considering the fact that his current partner was definitely drunk.

Logan had expected Marie to pull away and was surprised when she moved closer to him and rested her cheek against his shoulder. Her vanilla scent teased his nose and he brushed his cheek over her silky hair. "You doing okay, darlin'?"

"Uh huh." Marie said as she felt her eyes drifting shut. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this relaxed, cocooned in the circle of Logan's embrace. Normally, she wouldn't be caught dead dancing with Logan Howlett but she just couldn't seem to make herself care at the moment. And besides, he was a good dancer and he smelled nice, too. She started to giggle at the irony of the situation.

Logan cocked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" he asked as he tilted Marie's chin up with the blunt tips of his fingers.

Marie caught her breath when she looked up and was staring directly into Logan's beautiful hazel eyes. The soft touch of leather finally registered. "Why are you wearing gloves? And where are mine?" Marie felt fear wash over her when she realized her hands and forearms were bare.

"Don't worry, Marie," Logan said softly, "I'm being careful for the both of us."

Marie was surprised by the sincerity in his voice. "Thank you," she murmured.

"I wasn't sure how good that control of yours would be once you got a few drinks in you so I thought I should be prepared." They moved slowly across the dance floor and Logan asked her again, "You didn't answer me. What was so funny?"

Why had she been laughing? The thought flitted on the edge of her mind for a moment before she remembered. She gave Logan another smile. "I was just thinking what everybody is probably imagining about Marie Summers dancing with Logan Howlett. We'll be the talk of Centennial for the next week."

"Nah," Logan grinned at her. "They're probably more concerned what a beautiful young woman like you sees in an old broken down cowboy like me."

Marie raised her head off his shoulder so she could get a better look at him. "Well if they can't see it, that's their problem. You're the best looking guy in this place. And you smell good, too," she added as an afterthought.

Logan's eyebrow hitched up speculatively and made Marie giggle again.

"Marie, darlin', I do believe that was the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Shut up and dance, Howlett," Marie said and snuggled back up against him and sighed. The feel of his broad chest against her cheek was very comforting. Just for tonight she was going to enjoy herself. She could always chalk it up to the alcohol.

"Yes, ma'am," Logan laughed.

***************************************************************************

"Do you see what I see?" Jubilee waved her pool cue in the general direction of the dance floor. "Is that our Marie dancing with Logan?"

"Sure looks that way to me," Bobby said. "What do you suppose got into her?"

"I think we'd better cut her off," Scott added. "If she's getting that friendly with Logan, she's had way too much to drink."

"I don't get what she has against him," Bobby said. "I've always liked Logan."

"That's because you're not a woman and you're not attracted to him," Jubilee said as she took her shot.

"You think she's attracted to him?" Scott asked.

"Of course she is. She always has been. Ever since you brought him home."

"Geez, you make him sound like a stray, Jubilee," Scott protested.

"So what's the big deal?" Bobby asked as he lined up his own shot and missed.

"Marie has it in her head that Logan isn't the right guy for her. She has the dumb idea that her perfect man will be someone who wears a suit and has a 9 to5 job where he sits in an office all day, twiddling his thumbs." Jubilee threw her arms up in the air. "I don't know what she thinks would be so wrong with somebody like Logan. I think he's great."

"You're biased because he and I have been friends for so long," Scott interjected.

"You know…" Jubilee trailed off. She thought for a moment and then said, "I know Marie's not going to be able to drive home tonight and I don't think I should get behind the wheel either. How about you guys?"

"I'm fine to drive," Scott answered. "I don't know about the Popsicle here though."

"So you guys can give me a ride home and Logan can drive Marie's jeep." Jubilee took her last shot and sunk the ball in the corner pocket followed by the eight ball.

"You can't leave yet," Bobby protested, "you owe me another game."

"Not me, dummy, but have you looked at Marie lately? I'd say she's had enough."

"Fine," Bobby said. "So send her home with Logan. We are not leaving until I beat you."

"I don't want to be here all night, you dork." Jubilee rolled her eyes.

Scott gave Jubilee a look and wasn't sure he liked what he saw. "You think you can play matchmaker between those two."

"No, I don't," Jubilee managed to look offended as she dropped the balls back on the table. "I just think that Marie had better go home before she passes out in the middle of the dance floor. I'm just looking out for her."

At the knowing looks she received from both Scott and Bobby, Jubilee relented. "Fine, so maybe I am but you have to admit it's not such a bad idea. Just help me convince Marie that she _needs_ to go home."

"Sure, that's not a problem. If she won't go, we'll just whack her over the head with a pool stick and carry her out to the car. Sure, she might hate us tomorrow but we're family so she'll get over it," Scott said sarcastically.

Jubilee's eyes twinkled as she thought more about her plan. "Do you think Logan will agree to take her?"

Scott sighed. "I think we can convince him it's a good idea. It will fit perfectly into his plan."

Jubilee's eyes narrowed. "What plan? What do you know big brother?"

Scott was reluctant to tell her but gave in quickly knowing she wouldn't quit until she had the whole story. "All right. Now you didn't hear this from me but Logan thinks that Marie needs to loosen up and have a little fun. He thinks that she seems to be getting a little uptight living in Denver and he thought maybe he could be the one to remind her how to loosen up."

"Personally, I think he's right," Jubilee grinned as she racked the balls. "She needs to have more fun. Maybe Logan's exactly what she needs."

Scott looked confused. "Really? Because I expected at least a token protest on Marie's behalf."

"Why not let her have some fun? They're both adults and there's obviously some attraction between them. And we all know that Logan would never do anything to hurt Marie."

"That's settled then," Bobby said. "Now we just need to convince Logan to take her home."

"I don't think that will be much of a problem," Scott gestured to where Marie and Logan were making their way off the crowded dance floor.

Logan had Marie's hand tucked in his and they were winding their way through the crowd and between tables. When they reached the pool tables, Marie didn't immediately release his hand but instead moved closer and leaned against his side.

"I think Marie's ready to call it a night."

"Marie," Jubilee feigned disappointment, "You can't leave already."

"Sorry, Jubes, honey" Marie said with a slow smile, "but I think I might be a little drunk." She ended with a giggle which she tried to stifle against Logan's chest.

Jubilee gave feeble protest. "Well I can't leave."

Logan could smell the lie in Jubilee's words but suggested anyway, "If you don't want to go, Jubilee, I could drive her." He glanced down at Marie where she peeked up at him with a sleepy smile.

"That's a great idea! You can take her jeep and Bobby, Scott, and I can come later."

Logan arched an eyebrow at Jubilee's quick acquiescence while she did her best to look innocent. Logan stroked a hand over Marie's hair to get her attention. "That all right with you, darlin'?"

Marie had closed her eyes, breathing in the intoxicating male scent that was pure Logan. With an effort she forced her eyes to focus on him. "What's that?"

"I'm gonna take you home," Logan explained.

She smiled and patted his cheek. "Okay, sugar. Whatever you want."

Logan's eyebrow arched a little higher and he had to stifle a growl. If she only had any idea what those three little words could lead to. Whatever he wanted was probably not what she had in mind. Without another word, Logan wrapped his arm more securely around Marie and turned her toward the door.

Marie waved in the general direction of their table. "Nighty night, cousins!"

"Behave yourself, Marie," Jubilee called after them. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Scott simply rolled his eyes at her words. "She's supposed to make it home tonight, Jubilee."

Jubilee stuck her tongue out at her brother as she bent over the table to make the break.

Marie didn't acknowledge Jubilee's words. She was too busy making note of the way she fit so snugly against Logan's side. It was nice to have him there to help her.

Once outside, Logan realized it was going to be difficult to maneuver Marie down even the few steps that led to the gravel parking lot. In one fluid move, he stopped and swung her up in his arms. Marie was slightly annoyed at the fact that Logan must think she couldn't even walk. "I'm not a baby, Logan," she pouted. She could barely make out his face where it was shadowed by his cowboy hat.

"It's just a whole lot easier for me to carry you than try and drag you across the parking lot, darlin'."

"Fine," She reached up and plucked his cowboy hat off his head and settled it on her own. She sighed and tipped her head back over his arm. When she opened her eyes, she could make out the vast scattering of stars in the dark sky. "Stars are beautiful," she sighed.

"You mean to tell me you can see them?"

"Course I can. You think I'm drunk?" Marie struggled to lift her head to look him in the eye but discovered her head felt as if it weighed about 100 pounds.

"I was under the impression that you might be just a little intoxicated."

Marie pondered that for a moment and finally rolled her head to look at him. "You could be right. Things are lookin' a little fuzzy."

They reached Marie's jeep and Logan tried to open the door only to realize it was locked. "Keys?"

"Pocket," Marie mumbled.

"Can you stand?" Logan asked as he swung her feet to the ground.

When he released her, her arms came up to circle his neck, her bare hands idly playing with the hair that just brushed his collar. "Course I can"

"Good. Which pocket is it?"

"You've gotta guess," Marie smiled saucily.

Logan shook his head and tried to hide a smile. God she looked sexy in that cowboy hat. "You're not much help are you?"

"Nope."

With Marie's arms still locked around his neck to keep herself upright, Logan reached down and felt the back pockets of her jeans. The only thing he found there was her ID. Christ, that only reminded him that she was still young enough to get carded. He clenched his teeth in frustration as his hands moved to her front pockets which were pressed much too intimately against him. He couldn't get his large hands into them from that angle so he turned her around. Being male and breathing, he couldn't resist the temptation of letting his hands slide down her sides before reaching her front pockets. He squeezed her denim covered hips while feeling for what might be a set of keys.

Marie shivered as goosebumps covered her skin, following the path of Logan's big hands moving over her body. She closed her eyes as the soft leather of his gloves skimmed over her bare abdomen. Her breath caught as Logan's stubble roughened cheek brushed against hers. She could feel his warm breath against her neck and it would be so simple to just turn her head slightly and kiss him. She'd love to feel the heat of his firm sculpted lips against hers again. She was surrounded by his warm utterly male scent and couldn't resist. She brushed her lips against his jaw and almost giggled at the prickly feel of his five o'clock shadow.

Logan froze at the feel of Marie's warm lips along his jaw. "You got it off, darlin'?"

It took Marie a moment to figure out what he meant. She concentrated a few seconds to make sure and breathed out one word. "Yes."

Without thinking of what the consequences could be, Logan turned his head and pressed his lips to hers. His cowboy hat was crushed against his shoulder as he tightened his hold on her.

Marie loved the feel of his hot mouth against hers. She nipped lightly at his lower lip and Logan almost came undone at the sensation. Marie sighed her delight as Logan slanted his mouth across hers. Feeling the tentative touch of Marie's tongue against his lips, Logan took that as his cue to deepen the kiss.

Marie felt as though her bones were melting from the heat of Logan's kiss. His hold loosened enough to turn her in his arms and she grabbed hold, her fingers digging into his broad shoulders. Logan's cowboy hat slipped from her head and fell unnoticed to the ground. There was an explosion of sensation as their tongues met and collided. Marie could feel the muscles of Logan's shoulders bunching under her hands as he ran his down her back and grasped the firm curve of her buttocks. She felt herself being lifted and instinctively wrapped her legs around Logan's hips.

The sensations consumed her like a flash-fire in her blood. Through the fog in her brain, she knew they shouldn't be doing this here let alone at all but couldn't seem to find the willpower necessary to pull away. She could feel the evidence of Logan's arousal pressed intimately against her and it made her burn all the hotter.

Logan's mouth left hers to travel down her throat to the open vee of her blouse. He moved until Marie's back was pressed against the side of her jeep and he was able to free his hands. He cupped her firm breasts and massaged her nipples through the thin layers of fabric. He fumbled with the top few buttons until he could push the fabric apart to reveal her lacy bra.

Marie's breasts threatened to spill out of the cups. Logan ran his tongue across the tops of her breasts and tugged down slightly on the hot pink lace until her breasts came free. He paused for a moment to drink in the sight of her. All thoughts fled his brain as he took in the pale mounds topped by dusky pink aureoles; the cold November air causing them to pucker into hard buds.

Marie ran her fingers into Logan's thick hair and used it to pull him down toward her aching breasts. She moaned as she felt his hot tongue lave first one nipple and then the other.

He sucked one of them greedily into his mouth and Marie's head fell back against the jeep at the sensation. She couldn't remember ever experiencing this much pleasure in so short a time. Logan moved from one breast to the other. He loved the taste and heat of her and moved up along her throat to claim her mouth in another drugging kiss.

"God, I want you," he growled against her mouth. Marie almost climaxed when she felt the hard ridge of his manhood thrusting slowly against her. "But not here," he ground out. The parking lot or a back alley was okay for a quick fuck but he didn't want that for Marie. "My place. Now."

Marie lifted her head and looked around at Logan's words. Logan was pressing kisses along her jaw and her mind was slow to connect to the fact that they were still in the parking lot of The Broken Spoke. She slowly became aware of the cold metal of her jeep pressed against her back. "Logan! We can't do this," she protested weakly.

"I know, darlin', that's why we need to finish finding those keys and go back to my place."

Marie realized her legs were still locked around Logan's waist and said dazedly, "No. You don't understand. I don't even like you!" Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she pushed against his chest. He slowly lowered her feet to the ground where her knees promptly gave out and she had to clutch at Logan's biceps to stay upright.

"Seems to me you were liking me well enough a few minutes ago," Logan drawled. He lowered his head and licked the delicate curve of Marie's ear. He was satisfied with the shudder that ran through her.

"Logan, don't," she protested weakly.

"Darlin', if you don't want me touching you, you'd better cover up."

To her dismay, Marie looked down and realized her breasts were still displayed for Logan to see. She grasped the sides of her blouse and tried to button it up. She fumbled several times with the buttons before Logan took pity on her and without comment, slipped the buttons through the holes. Her mind was still foggy from the alcohol and she was trying to find a good reason why she couldn't go back to his place.

"Give me your keys, Marie and we'll get you home," Logan sighed. He knew there was no way he could take further advantage of Marie in her current condition. He shouldn't have let things go as far as they had but when she had kissed him like that, all reason had fled. He realized in some vague way that he didn't want this to be just a one-night stand.

Marie pulled her keys from the coin pocket they were tucked in with an unsteady hand and handed them to Logan. He unlocked the door and settled her into the passenger seat. Reaching around to buckle her seat belt, he took the opportunity to give her another long hard kiss. Marie itched to dig her fingers into his hair and hold him there but fought the urge. Logan pulled away and smiled at the rosy flush that suffused her skin. He walked around to the driver's side, picking his cowboy hat up off the ground on his way.

They pulled out of the parking lot and headed out of town. Marie leaned back and studied Logan for a while before she broke the silence, the alcohol serving to loosen her tongue. "You're a damn good kisser, Howlett. Anybody told you that?"

"You're not so bad yourself, Summers. And no, I can't say that they have. I've heard praise about my other skills but not that one," Logan's mouth hitched up in a semblance of a grin.

Marie yawned and felt her eyelids drooping. "Not funny, sugar. You shouldn't brag about what other women say about you in bed."

"Who said anything about beds? I was talking about my skills as an expert horseman. You heard something I haven't?"

"Was that a joke, Logan?" Marie murmured, a ghost of a smile flitting across her lips. "And I wouldn't tell you if I did."

Logan was surprised when Marie didn't say anything else. Then he heard the rhythm of her breathing deepen and heard a soft snore. Not wanting to wake Michael and Catherine by taking Marie back to her grandparent's place, Logan drove to his place instead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Apparently they now belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, and Disney. Let's hope they don't mess up a good thing! Thanks for letting me borrow them so I can manipulate them and make them do whatever I want!**

**A/N: I just want to say thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. They really really make my day and make me want to write more and more! And I love it when I find out someone added this story as a favorite or an alert. That must mean I'm doing something right!**

**************************************************************************************************************************

Marie slowly opened her eyes and peered at the unfamiliar clock on the nightstand. 9:35. She closed her eyes and groaned. God, they felt like sandpaper and her mouth felt like it was stuffed with old cotton balls. She reached back and pulled the pillow over her head. What in the world had happened last night? She vaguely recalled having a few beers and way too many shots of whiskey. How did that saying go? Liquor then beer, have no fear. Beer then liquor, never been sicker. What about when you did it both ways in one night? She rolled onto her side and became aware of the feel of the cool sheets against her bare legs.

Hadn't there been flannel sheets on the bed before? Grandma must have changed them last night. Where were her pajama pants anyway? She must have been really out of it when she got back. And who had helped her get upstairs and into bed? Maybe Jubilee could explain things to her. All she had to do was find the strength to sit up. Jubilee had been drinking just as much as her and was probably still lying in the bed next to hers. Maybe she could just holler at her without having to move. "Jubilee?" she mumbled through the pillow.

No answer. "Jubilee, wake up," she said a little louder. Too loud if the pounding in her head was any indication.

Still no answer. "Rise and shine, Jubilee. If I'm going to be up, so are you." Now she really would have to sit up. She pushed the pillow aside and scooted back against the headboard.

Jubilee was obviously not feeling as bad as she was if she was already up. She combed her hair back from her face and stopped to look at the sleeve of her pajama top. Something didn't look right. The pajamas she'd brought with her had consisted of a tank top and pajama pants with ducks on them. This top was a long-sleeved blue plaid. Marie had a strange feeling and took her first good look around. Where Jubilee's bed should have been to the right of hers, there was only a closet and an old dresser. Marie suddenly came fully awake and took in the rest of her surroundings.

She was in the middle of a big, heavy, carved four-poster bed covered with a thick quilt in varied shades of green and blue. A huge stone fireplace took up the wall opposite the bed with a beautiful landscape of the Rocky Mountains above the mantle. In front of the fireplace was a big plush chair and ottoman. The only other furniture in the room was an old travel trunk pushed into a corner. Arranged on top of it and on the wall were a varied assortment of trophies, plaques, and belt buckles. The polished wood floor was covered with a beautiful woven rug done in jewel tones.

This was definitely not her room at Grandpa and Grandma's. In fact, she didn't think she'd ever seen this room before. Through the open closet door she saw an assortment of cowboy boots and men's shirts. On the floor were a few discarded pairs of jeans and a cowboy hat. Laid neatly over the back of the chair were her own familiar jeans and blouse. She looked down and realized that she was wearing a man's western flannel shirt, the snaps done up haphazardly.

Dear God, what had she done? She remembered dancing at the bar with Mike Johnson and then she'd danced with Logan Howlett, hadn't she? She thought hard and had a vague recollection of having left the bar with Logan. Why would she have left with him? Where were Jubilee and Bobby? Or even Scott for that matter. She had a bad feeling that she was in Logan's bedroom half-naked in his bed. She glanced down at the shirt she was wearing and realized that she had nothing on except for it and her bra and underwear. Had she slept with Logan last night? All the evidence seemed to point in that direction.

Marie lowered her head onto her raised knees and tried to slow her spinning thoughts. She needed to calm down and think for a minute. If she'd had sex last night, she would surely remember it wouldn't she? You didn't just forget about something like that. Especially since it would have been her first time. She shifted and noted that she didn't feel any different. Jubilee had told her that after the first time, you could feel it for a day or so. Suddenly it dawned on her that she'd better be getting out of Logan's bed and getting her clothes on before he came back.

Moving as quickly as her pounding head would allow, she got up and checked the door on the other side of the room. Thank God it was a bathroom. She didn't think she could function clearly until she brushed her teeth. She borrowed Logan's toothbrush and a comb and then searched through his medicine cabinet in vain for a bottle of aspirin. Of course the man with a healing factor wouldn't have any use for aspirin. She grimaced as her head throbbed and remembered the reason she had quit hanging out at bars when she was in college.

She looked longingly at the shower but new she didn't have time for that now. Instead, she went back out to the bedroom and gathered up her clothes. She needed to get out of here before Logan came back from wherever he was. She was just pulling on her jeans when the bedroom door began to open.

****************************************************************************

Logan had risen early to help see to the chores and had taken his horse out to check the fence he had fixed the day Marie had arrived. He decided Marie had probably slept long enough and headed back to check on her. He couldn't believe that he had brought her home with him last night. The smart thing would have been to take her to her grandparent's place but he couldn't see waking them up in the middle of the night to put their toasted granddaughter to bed. The way she had passed out on the way back to his place had decided the question of what, if anything, might have happened between them.

He had carried her in and laid her down on his bed and then quickly and efficiently stripped off her boots, jeans and shirt before slipping one of his own flannel shirts on her. The sight of all that lovely, pale, and oh so dangerous skin was something he wouldn't soon forget. He slid the sheet over her and then stripped off his own shirt before laying down on top of the blankets only to have her snuggle up against him with a quiet sigh. He had debated with himself before wrapping his arms around her and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

He had woken this morning to the delectable feel of Marie's backside pressed intimately against his groin. The resulting erection he had received hadn't been nearly as comfortable. If he hadn't been afraid that Scott would have shown up to urge him out of bed at the crack of dawn, Logan might have woke Marie then with some more of those mind-blowing kisses they had shared last night. The other drawback to that scenario was that regardless of how she'd acted last night, Marie's feelings for him probably hadn't changed in the harsh light of day.

Logan was grateful he'd avoided any questions from Scott this morning. He probably assumed Marie was safely tucked away in bed at their grandparent's house. If he knew she was actually sleeping in Logan's bed just down the hall it would have been a different story. Although Scott knew Marie was an adult he was still compelled to look out for her. As it was, Scott had taken it upon himself to bring Jubilee and Bobby both back here last night. As far as Logan could tell, they were sleeping it off in either the guest room or the bunkhouse.

Logan couldn't help smiling as he recalled the way Marie had looked this morning when he had left her. She had been both tempting and innocent lying in his bed wearing nothing but his blue flannel shirt and her lacy pink panties. Curled on her side with her hands tucked under her chin and one shapely leg protruding from the covers, it had been difficult to leave her sleeping. He couldn't recall a time when he'd ever woken up with a woman in his bed, especially after doing nothing more than sleeping with her. He made it a policy to always go back to her place and he definitely never stayed the night. That put the wrong kind of ideas into a woman's head.

When Logan reached his room at the back of the house, he eased the door open slowly and was surprised to find Marie standing in the middle of the room. She had her back to him and was pulling on her jeans. He took a moment to appreciate the curve of her derrière before he said, "Mornin', darlin'. I wasn't expectin' you to be up."

Marie whirled around with a gasp. She glared at Logan a moment before turning away to zip and button her jeans. "Good morning, Logan," she acknowledged stiffly, her voice coming out rather deep and rusty with disuse. She may be pissed at him but she was raised to have manners. She grabbed her boots off the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed yanking the first one on over her bare foot. No way was she going to spend time messing with socks.

Logan grinned at the way his borrowed flannel shirt seemed to swallow her whole.

Marie glanced up and glared at Logan through the curtain of her hair. She wasn't happy about the difficult time she was having remembering what had transpired after they left the bar last night. She pulled the other boot on and stood up too quickly. She grimaced as fresh pain lanced through her skull. Although it galled her to ask she said, "I don't suppose you have any aspirin, do you?"

Logan realized Marie must have one hell of a hangover after last night. He'd never had to deal with one that he could remember but had heard enough people complain about them. "I'm sure Scott's got some around here somewhere."

Her gaze fastened on the weathered black cowboy hat he wore. What was it about that hat that seemed so familiar? There was something there on the edge of her memory if she could just remember. She vaguely recalled settling that hat on her own head and then something about her keys. Trying to think was making her head pound worse so she finally gave up. Quite possibly, she didn't want to know what foolish things she had done.

"The aspirin, Logan?" she croaked.

"Right. Sorry. Let me go check in Scott's bathroom."

Marie followed him out and wandered down a short hallway into a large family room. This room opened into a sunny kitchen. The bright light hurt her eyes and she wished desperately for the dark sunglasses she kept in her purse. She would have also liked an elastic band for her hair but then decided that might just escalate her headache. She was standing in the middle of the room thinking absently about where here vehicle was when Logan walked in behind her.

"Here you go, darlin'. Sorry I didn't think of it before." He dropped two small white capsules in her hand. Marie mumbled an incoherent thank you and headed for the kitchen and a glass of water.

"Stupid man and his stupid healing factor," Marie muttered to herself.

Logan was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to have overheard her but responded anyway. "It comes in handy from time to time." When she looked at him askance, he gestured toward his head. "Enhanced senses, remember?"

"I know," Marie snapped and slumped onto a stool at the counter. Her head dropped onto her folded arms and she groaned. "What happened to me last night?"

Logan filled a glass for her and sat it on the counter. "I'd say the liquor got the best of you."

"What was I drinking? Paint thinner and gasoline?"

"From what I could tell, beer, whiskey, and more beer."

Marie shuddered. "God, no wonder I feel like shit."

"If it's any consolation, I'd bet Jubilee and Bobby aren't faring much better this morning."

"Where are they?" Marie managed to raise her head enough to glance at him where he stood at the counter scooping coffee grounds out of a container and into the coffee maker. Thank you, God, for small miracles.

"Don't know. Scott brought 'em back here last night but I haven't seen them." He poured water into the automatic coffee maker and almost immediately the scent of hot coffee began to fill the room. "The firecracker usually sleeps in the guest room when she stays over."

Marie rested her cheek on her folded arms so she could watch Logan as he moved around the kitchen. Every movement he made was precise and efficient. She'd overheard him talking with Scott and Caleb one time about cage fighting up in Canada. She could only imagine he would make a formidable opponent. He never seemed to miss anything and watching him even at the simplest of tasks was like poetry in motion. He pulled a loaf of bread out of a drawer and dropped four slices into a toaster on the counter. Plates and coffee mugs were retrieved from a cupboard and knives from a drawer.

Logan's muffled voice came from behind the open refrigerator door. "You want butter and jam?"

She'd been so focused on watching him, she wasn't prepared for him to speak.

"I'm not eating anything," Marie protested without raising her head.

"You're gonna eat," Logan contradicted her. "Toast will help settle your stomach." He sat the containers on the counter and placed the warm toast on a plate. Then he proceeded to butter the toast and handed two to her. He filled a coffee mug with steaming black coffee and slid it in front of her. "This won't hurt either."

Marie sat up and grabbed the coffee mug, trying not to seem too desperate for it. She cradled it gratefully between her palms, took a deep breath and inhaled the fragrant steam. She could have sworn she felt every one of her senses sit up and take notice. The first sip was delicate and testing. The second was deep and satisfying.

"God, I needed that," she moaned, her eyes closed as she savored the flavor of the black brew on her tongue.

Logan stood transfixed, watching the emotions flit across Marie's face. That was what a woman should look like when she was making love, not when she was drinking a half-assed cup of coffee.

Marie took another deep swallow and felt herself starting to perk up. When her eyes opened, Logan moved quickly to get his own mug filled and sat down opposite of her with his toast. He ate in silence while Marie continued to sip her coffee. She watched him over the rim of her cup, wondering if she should say anything about last night. Although she was almost certain nothing had actually happened between them she wanted to be positive. She and Logan didn't get along the best on a good day. They didn't need the awkwardness of a one night stand to complicate things. Okay, so admittedly it probably wouldn't make Logan feel awkward but it would definitely do so for her.

"Something you wanna say?" Logan asked after he finished his toast. He could smell the nervousness coming off her in waves and new what she was thinking.

Marie sat her mug down and then fiddled with the handle, trying to find the best way to phrase her question. There really wasn't an easy way to ask someone if you'd had drunken sex with them and if so, let them know how deeply you now regretted it.

Marie blew out a breath and straightened on her seat. There was no sense in hiding from it so she looked him square in the eye. "Did we sleep together last night?"

Logan watched the emotions flit across Marie's expressive face. He could sense her determination to face up to whatever she had done and her apprehension that it was worse than she thought. He took his time before he said, "We did sleep together." Her face fell. "Unfortunately, it was with our clothes on." And then brightened.

Marie gaped at him. "We didn't do anything? I mean other than what I vaguely recall happened in the parking lot. Which shouldn't have happened to begin with."

She paused and her relieved look turned to a glare. "What were you thinking anyway? Taking advantage woman who's drunk too much is even a little below you, isn't it, Howlett?"

"I only took what you offered, darlin', and stopped when you wanted me to. Besides, when I make love to you, I want you completely sober and able to participate. And I'd rather not have an audience."

Marie wasn't sure whether she should be offended or thrilled at his words. "Thank God nothing happened," she muttered and pressed her fingertips against her throbbing temples. When was that aspirin going to start working?

"You don't have to sound so relieved. I haven't had any complaints before."

"Please, Logan. You know that sleeping with you is the last thing I would want to do. And don't you think I might like to enjoy my first time with a man I actually like?" Marie slapped her hand over her mouth, mortified that she had just told him she was still a virgin.

Logan's eyebrow hitched up at her admission. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself enough last night in the parking lot."

Marie felt her cheeks heat again. "Don't be crude. I can't believe we did that in public. What if somebody saw us?"

Logan grinned. "If they did, the rumor will already be around town that we're sleeping together."

"But we're not!"

"We know that but everyone else will only believe what they hear."

"What did everyone hear?" Jubilee croaked from behind Marie. "And give me some of that coffee. I think there's a mariachi band playing in my head."

Marie's startled gaze swung to her cousin who was looking a little worse for wear this morning. Her short black hair was sticking up haphazardly and she was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and a tee shirt that were both at least three sizes too big for her. Jubilee collapsed onto the stool next to Marie and her head met the counter with a soft thud.

"Ow. Somebody pass the aspirin, please. Or better yet, Logan, pop the claws and just cut my head off and put me out of my misery."

"That bad, Firecracker?" Logan grinned and twisted the cap off the aspirin bottle and set two on the counter in front of Jubilee.

Jubilee cracked one eye open and snarled at him, "Don't you fucking laugh at me."

"Who's laughing?"

"I can hear it in your voice, Mr. I've-got-a-healing-factor-so-I-don't-have-to-worry-about-hangovers."

"You're lucky I like you," Logan muttered as he sat a steaming mug of coffee in front of Jubilee.

Clutching the coffee mug like a lifeline, Jubilee eyed Logan as she took her first sip. The sound she made was somewhere between a moan of pleasure and a groan of agony. With both hands wrapped around the warm mug, she drained the entire thing in under a minute. She sat the mug down and looked up to find Logan and Marie both staring at her. "What?"

"My God, Jubilee. If you drink coffee like that all the time you'll have an ulcer as big as your fist."

"Right now I'm more worried about my head than my stomach. Why'd you let me drink so much, Chica?"

Marie snorted. "Like anybody could have stopped you if they'd wanted to. You forget how much more stubborn and bull headed you are when you have a few too many."

"I'll have you know I'm no more stubborn and bull headed than I am any other time." She eyed the uneaten toast in front of Marie. "You gonna eat that?"

Logan swatted her hand away. "Yes, she is. You want some?"

"Have you ever known me to turn down food?"

Logan grunted and added four more slices to the toaster. When they were done, he added butter and jelly and slid the plate toward Jubilee, taking one for himself.

"Making breakfast, Logan? If I didn't know better," Jubilee said around a mouthful of toast, "I'd think you were starting to get domesticated. I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks. A really old dog." She grinned at Logan's warning growl and devoured the toast. When she was done, she asked, "So besides getting all Suzy Homemaker on me and learning how to get Marie to loosen up, what else have you been up to?"

"Jubilee!" Marie hissed, irrationally panicked about what Jubilee was talking about.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Relax, babe. I just want to know if you got lucky last night because really? It's about time."

Logan managed to stifle his laughter at the horrified look on Marie's face. He snatched up his hat from the counter and headed for the door. "I've got work to do. I'll see you two later." As the door was closing behind him, he hollered back, "Eat your toast, darlin'. It'll help."

"Aw, isn't that sweet? Logan's worried about you," Jubilee grinned.

Marie suppressed her urge to grin and gave her cousin a dark look, having a pretty good idea who had suggested Logan take her home last night. "How could you do that to me, Jubilee?"

Jubilee was surprised by the change in topic. "Do what?"

"Let Logan bring me home last night. You know how I feel about him!"

"You mean hot and bothered? Anybody could see that. So did you jump him?"

"Jubilee Summers! Nobody jumped anybody!"

"Then what were you doing sleeping in his room? And don't tell me you didn't, babe, because I was in the spare room and Bobby's on the couch in the den, so that only left one place for you to be." She looked at Marie expectantly and recognized the blue flannel she wore. "And you're wearing his shirt. Looks pretty incriminating to me."

"I....we....nothing happened," Marie stuttered, her face flushing.

Jubilee noted the color in Marie's cheeks and hedged, "You're telling me, you left the Spoke, hanging on Logan's every word, holding onto him like a woman totally in lust, and nothing happened? Not even a little kiss and a quick grope?"

Marie blushed deeper at her words.

"Ah ha! I knew it! Come on, Chica. I need details."

Marie was incredulous. "What happened to your hangover?"

"Juicy gossip trumps a hangover every time, swear to God."

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you?"

Jubilee thought for a moment. "I can't promise you that. It depends on how good this is."

"Forget it. If you're going to go blab it to the entire world I'm keeping it a secret." Marie groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Jubilee grabbed Marie's wrist, pulling her hands down and really looking at her. "Come on, Marie, if you can't tell me who can you tell? I'm your best friend."

"Fine," Marie relented, "but only because I don't think I can keep this to myself."

Jubilee's eyes widened. "Ooo, it must be good! If you're regretting it that much it must have been fun! What's tall, dark, and hairy like in the sack?"

"I did not sleep with him, Jubilee!" Marie winced at the volume of her own voice as it echoed in her head. "Well, I did sleep with him but I didn't have sex with him. And I don't even remember most of what happened, I just know there was some kissing and maybe some touching but nothing else, I swear!"

Jubilee looked confused. "So what's the big deal, babe? You didn't do anything wrong."

"It was Logan, Jubes! I don't even like him and I let him kiss me, again! He's going to get the wrong idea."

"I don't think you have to give him any ideas. Sounds to me like he's got that covered all on his own."

"Thanks, Jubilee. That makes me feel so much better."

"That's what I'm here for," Jubilee grinned.

Marie sighed. "Can we go home now?"

Jubilee slid off the stool and wrapped an arm around Marie's shoulders. She sounded so unhappy. That was the last thing she wanted her to be. "Sure we can, babe. Just let me get my things."

Marie followed Jubilee out of the kitchen to the spare room she'd slept in. "Is Scott going to drive us back to Grandpa and Grandma's?"

Jubilee's voice was muffled as she pulled the tee shirt over her head. "I doubt it since your Jeep's right outside. I thought we'd just take it. Do you have your keys?"

Marie automatically felt her pockets and was assailed by images of Logan doing the same thing followed by some seriously steamy kisses and ending with her legs wrapped around his waist and her breasts bared to the world in the middle of the parking lot. "Oh my God," she moaned. "Jubes, I think I did something very bad. I think Logan and I almost did more than just make out in the parking lot last night."

Noting the look on Marie's face, Jubilee grabbed her arm and towed her out the door. "As long as it was almost you've got nothing to worry about. I'll drive and you can tell me all about it."

"But I don't want to tell you about it! Up until now I was ready to write it off as too much alcohol but what if I'm actually attracted to him?"

"Alcohol can make anyone attractive, Marie. You should know that. Remember that baseball player you swore you were in love with in college? That was the alcohol talking." Jubilee squinted against the bright sun when they stepped outside. "Then again, I don't mind letting Logan fuel my fantasies every once in a while. Just for some variety, you know?" She ignored Marie's surprised gasp and pushed her into the passenger seat before sliding behind the wheel, smiling when the keys were there in the ignition. Leave it to Logan to assume nobody would touch a vehicle he was driving. "But you'd better think about how you feel because you're going to be seeing him again tomorrow. Grandma wants to have Sunday dinner together before you leave. Just soup and sandwiches or something and Logan's pretty much part of the family now so I'm sure he'll be there." Jubilee glanced at her cousin as she backed around and started down the long driveway. "And I'm guessing he'll want to see you before you leave anyway."

Marie slouched down in her seat and and closed her eyes. "You know just how to make my day, Jubilee."

Jubilee only grinned in response.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Maybe Disney will decide they don't want them and I'll get lucky? Eh, probably not.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this posted. It's the longest I've gone between postings. Real life sometimes interferes in my fantasy world! :) Thanks for reading!**

*********************************************************************************

After a long hot shower, Marie was feeling more like herself and drove into town to spend some time with her mom. They talked all the time on the phone and even chatted online but nothing could compare to a face to face conversation. They spoke about everything from how Nancy's flower shop was thriving to how her dad was thinking about taking early retirement so he could spend more time on the ranch with his own parents. Nancy took such joy in the fact that she could finally have precious skin to skin contact with Marie and couldn't seem to stop touching her. Her fingers cupped Marie's cheek and brushed against her arms whenever possible. She laced their fingers together and marveled at how a simple touch could mean so much. Nancy wanted to know every detail about how her work with Professor Xavier was progressing and why she had sought him out to begin with. Marie did her best to put Logan and whatever had happened last night out of her mind. Her time with her family was too precious to ruin that way.

Late in the afternoon, Marie and her dad drove to the ranch so she could finally go riding. She couldn't hide her excitement as she and John saddled the horses and headed out. Feeling Thunder's powerful muscles moving under her was one of the best feelings in the world. Today had been another unseasonably mild day and the cool breeze and fresh scents of the outdoors seemed to clear some of the cobwebs from her mind.

John was explaining the ideas he and his brother, Tom, had for changing the grazing patterns next year for the ranches Angus cattle. She could see how happy the decision to retire from one job in favor of another was making him. She idly stroked her bare fingers over Thunder's neck and couldn't miss the smile it put on her dad's face.

"Pretty weird, huh?" Marie grinned.

"Not weird, wonderful. We've always hoped that someday you'd be able to control it, Marie."

"Me, too," she admitted. "I know I always pretended it was no big deal but it's hard to grow up and miss out on so many normal things that everyone else can do."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's not our fault, Dad. I've had a good life thanks to you and Mom and the rest of the family. You're the ones who've kept me sane."

"And now you have a chance to be able to live without that constant worry you carry with you about hurting someone."

Marie smiled warmly at her dad. "Yes, I do."

They rode in silence for a while as John considered how best to phrase the question that was weighing on his mind. "So, life in Denver is good?" he asked without looking at her.

Marie glanced at him curiously when she heard the forced casualness in his tone and wondered where this was leading. "Sure, Dad. You know I've almost got a major account locked in at work. If they like my idea, I'm pretty sure they'll offer to make me the account manager. Before you know it, I could be a junior partner."

"That's great. I'm glad you enjoy your work." John paused a moment before asking, "So do you have a lot of friends there?"

"A few. Some girls I met at work. We go to movies together once in a while or get a drink after work. You know Jubilee and Kitty will always be my best friends though."

Kitty Pryde was a mutant whom she and Jubilee had befriended in junior high. Her mutation gave her the ability to phase through solid objects. The three of them had used it to their advantage when they discovered she could phase other people through objects with her. After they graduated from high school, Kitty had moved to Los Angeles with hopes of becoming an actress. So far, she'd only found work in a few television commercials and had done a pilot for a medical drama that unfortunately, hadn't been picked up by any of the networks. Jubilee and Marie assured her it was just a matter of time until she got her big break but the last time Marie spoke to her, Kitty had mentioned possibly moving back to Wyoming and finding a job doing something else.

"No guy friends?" John asked.

Marie stifled her laugh. So that's what he'd been getting at. "No, Dad. I haven't gone out with anyone. Why do you ask?"

"Can't I just be curious about my little girl?"

Nancy had told him about the alleged kiss his daughter and Logan had shared. Like any father, he wanted to know that his daughter was being treated right. Then this morning, he had stopped in for coffee at the local diner and a friend of his had mentioned seeing Marie at the Broken Spoke last night. When John questioned him, he recalled having seen her dancing with Mike Johnson and then with Logan.

John had nothing against Logan personally and had always liked and respected him. But no matter how young he looked or how few memories he had of his life, he was still a 120 year old mutant man. John supposed he had every right to be concerned for his daughter's welfare.

Marie was fairly certain she knew where this line of questioning was going. Caleb had warned her that the moms were asking questions the other day so obviously her dad had found out about the kiss. She prayed he didn't know that Logan had taken her back to his place last night. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea about her. Marie sighed, deciding it would be easier to just get it out in the open. "Why don't you just come right out and ask me, Dad? You want to know about me and Logan."

John looked abashed. "I don't mean to pry, honey, but he's a lot older than you. A lot older," he stressed.

"I know, Dad," Marie sighed. "You really don't have to worry. Even if Logan Howlett was the last man on the planet, I wouldn't be interested." Her father gave her a doubtful look. "Look, he's an egotistical, over-bearing, womanizing, chauvinist pig. You definitely don't need to worry about him." A pig who can also be kind of sweet, Marie thought to herself when she recalled the gloves he had worn so she didn't have to. And he had made sure she got home safely; granted it was after he practically ravished her in a public place. She felt her cheeks heat at the memory of Logan's mouth on her. Oh how she wished she had never remembered what happened last night! Stupid memory and stupid alcohol that got her into that predicament in the first place.

Trying to ease her dad's mind, she blurted out the next thing that popped into her head. "There's actually a guy in Denver I'm kind of seeing. He's a doctor."

John was surprised by her words. "Really? How'd you meet him?"

Marie wasn't about to tell him the truth and have her parents worrying over her health. "At a club," she lied. "Turns out he's a mutant, too. He has wings like an angel and he can fly. He's really nice and super cute." Marie realized she was beginning to ramble and clamped her lips shut. Super cute? What was she, thirteen again? She hadn't even gone out with the guy and here she was telling her dad about him like they'd been dating for weeks. God, she was such an idiot.

"Good for you, Marie. Your mom and I just want you to be happy." They could see the barn in the distance and he drew his horse even with hers. "Last one back to the barn has to muck the stalls!"

Marie grinned as her dad urged his horse into a gallop. She clicked her tongue and touched her heels to Thunder's sides, urging him to follow. Her laughter rang out as she coaxed Thunder faster across the open range. She leaned forward against his neck, the silky strands of his mane stinging her cheeks. Her heart rate accelerated, enjoying the feeling of flying across the packed earth. They were running neck in neck and didn't rein the horses in until they burst into the yard surrounding the barn.

The smile on John's face matched the one worn by his daughter as their horses pranced around each other. "I guess we'll both be mucking stalls tonight."

"Only because I held him back," Marie said cheekily as she patted Thunder's neck. He tossed his head in agreement and danced around John's horse as if boasting about his speed.

John only laughed as they dismounted and led the horses into the barn.

*******************************************

That night, Marie hoped for a restful sleep, telling herself she wouldn't think about Logan. Unfortunately her dreams didn't listen and they were fairly explicit in their details. Even though she'd never actually had sex (heavy petting over layers of clothing didn't even come close in her book), she'd obviously read enough novels and seen enough movies to sufficiently fuel her imagination. She awoke cranky, tired, and more than a little sexually frustrated. Something was going to have to change soon or she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.

By the time the family gathered together again, Marie was half tempted to pick up the phone and call Dr. Warren Worthington. The sooner she started dating someone, the sooner she could work through some of her 'frustration'. Or, the little voice in her head said, she could just track down Logan, jump his bones and get it out of her system. She doubted that he would mind. That thought brought a frown to her face. Stupid voice in her head. Having sex with Logan was definitely not the answer. She was trying to convince herself that having sex with the dreamy Dr. Warren Worthington very well could be when Jubilee found her.

"What's with the sour look, Chica?" Jubilee plopped down onto the sofa next to Marie. "Somebody steal your best friend? No, wait, that's me so I guess not," she grinned.

Marie gave her a wan smile. "No, just thinking, Jubes."

Jubilee sobered at Marie's less than cheerful response. "Bout what?"

"About everything. You know, before I started controlling my skin I never thought very much about dating anyone seriously and I don't think I ever thought about," she glanced around to make sure no one else was listening and lowered her voice, "sex. But now it seems like it's all I think about. I even had a dream about it."

"Hmm," Jubilee mused. "Was it Logan in your dream or just some nameless faceless lover?" She tapped her fingertips against her lips as she thought. "No, I'm not going for that. I'm thinking he had a name and it was Logan and he had a smokin' hot bod to go with the face you know so well. Or maybe not," Jubilee said when Marie shot her a pointed look. Then a wicked grin appeared on her lips. "I could go find Logan for you. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you work out some of your sex issues or frustrations or whatever you want to call them."

"God," Marie groaned, "you _are_ that voice in my head!"

"I don't know about the voice in your head but I am the voice of reason."

"Hah! More like the voice of insanity. And I wasn't thinking about Logan and sex just now, I was thinking about Dr. Worthington." It wasn't entirely a lie she told herself. She had been thinking about Warren, too.

"Right," Jubilee drew the word out, not believing Marie for a second. "So you want a piece of the yummy doctor with the wings and you just want to fantasize about Logan."

"Jubilee! Do you always have to sound so crass?"

"Crass? What are you, eighty? No, I'm not crass, just blunt and to the point." Jubilee snatched a handful of nuts out of the bowl on the coffee table and popped a few in her mouth. "There is a difference, you know. Okay, so you're going to go back to Denver and ask the doctor out. What if you don't hit it off or worse yet, what if he's married? _Then_ do you want me to send Logan to you?"

That brought an image of Logan being hogtied by Jubilee, forced into a crate, and shipped by overnight air which almost made Marie smile. Then she remembered this wasn't supposed to be funny. She threw her hands up in exasperation. "I do not want Logan, Jubilee! How many times do I have to say that?"

"You could've fooled me, babe. You didn't see me sleeping in his bed wearing nothing but his shirt and a smile."

Marie's frown returned. "That wasn't a smile. That was a hangover. And I had my underwear on," she added petulantly.

"Fine," Jubilee acquiesced with a roll of her eyes, "but trust me, a bra and panties are not much of a deterrent to a man with claws and a whole lot of imagination and determination."

"If he was so determined, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Marie huffed under her breath.

Jubilee's eyebrow arched in a fair imitation of Logan. "So you _do_ want him."

"No!" Marie denied vehemently. "I'm just feeling frustrated. The idea of having a normal sexual relationship with a man used to be something I just dreamed about but now it could be a reality and I guess I'm just anxious for that to happen. And after what happened with Logan the other night, it's just got me thinking about it more."

"Just don't waste it on someone you don't really want, Marie. You're the kind of girl that it will mean something special to."

Marie looked surprised. "It wasn't that way for you?"

Jubilee grinned. "Don't get me wrong, Chica. I've wanted each of the guys I've slept with and I don't regret a single one but we're just different that way." She shrugged. "It's probably because physical touch is so different for you. The rest of us just take it for granted that we can touch anybody we want whenever we want. You've never had that until now so having sex will be different for you, especially the first time. You'll remember every touch you give and each one you get. Every detail will mean more to you because it's still very unique to you."

Marie was stunned. "Wow, Jubes. That was pretty profound."

Jubilee gave her a satisfied smile. "I know. Sometimes I even surprise myself."

Marie's teeth worried her lower lip as she thought. "You know, now that you've said all that, I'll probably start thinking about it and freak out when it actually happens."

"If it's performance anxiety you're worried about, we could always steal Bobby's porn collection and you could get some pointers on technique."

"Gross," Marie laughed. "I think I'd rather just wing it, thank you very much."

They were both laughing when Caleb came in and took the empty spot on Jubilee's other side. "Do I even want to know what's so funny?"

"Probably not," Marie said at the same time Jubilee said, "Sex."

Caleb almost groaned. "How do I get myself into these situations?"

Jubilee bumped him with her shoulder. "You asked."

"And don't I regret it," Caleb sighed.

"Lawyers, they just never know when to shut up," Jubilee lamented. Then with some glee said, "So, do you want to know?" She was practically rubbing her hands together in anticipation of telling him.

"Jubilee," Marie said in a warning tone. If Jubilee said anything to Caleb about her dreams and Logan she would turn on her mutation and drop her like a brick. The last thing she needed was Caleb acting like an overprotective big brother. She could tell he was already worried enough about her after he found out her doctor had forced her to take a vacation. And of course if he knew about the rest of it, he'd tell Gabe and then she'd have two of them trying to tell her what to do.

Jubilee waved off Marie's concern with a wave of her hand. "Don't be so stuffy, Chica. I was just going to ask Caleb if he has a better porn collection than his brother. More tasteful maybe."

Marie shot her a look that clearly said, 'Yeah, right' and then smiled reassuringly at Caleb.

Caleb's brow furrowed as he looked from one woman to the other. Something was going on but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the truth from either of them. Then again, Jubilee would probably perjure herself in court just so she could make a smart ass comment about something. Not that she couldn't tell the truth, just that it was usually 'the truth according to Jubilee'.

"I don't believe my taste in porn is any of your business," Caleb said dryly, hoping that would be the end of it. He really should have known better.

Jubilee couldn't resist. "We probably wouldn't like it anyway. I bet he's got movies like 'Lawyer's in Lust' or 'Debbie Does the Defendant'.

"Oo, I know," Marie joined in. "How about 'The Prosecutor and the Porn Star'?"

Jubilee squealed with laughter. "'Debriefing the Defender'."

"'Twelve Horny Men'," Marie said through her own laughter.

"'The Judge in the Jury's Box'. Is that a gavel in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Jubilee said in her best sexy drawl.

Caleb shook his head at their juvenile humor. "I think you two have lost it," he said as the two cousins continued to laugh uproariously. He abandoned his seat on the couch and brushed past Bobby in the doorway. "I wouldn't go in there if I was you. Those two have serious problems."

Bobby gave his brother a puzzled look and then turned that look on his cousins. "What's got into you two?"

"More like what hasn't gotten into Marie," Jubilee gasped through her tears.

Marie didn't stop laughing. "Jubilee! Inappropriate!"

Bobby sniffed the air around Jubilee when he dropped onto the couch, stretching his legs out and propping his feet on the coffee table. "You two been hitting Grandpa's whiskey stash?"

They ignored his question and Jubilee said, "Quick, Bobby, name a porno with lawyers in it."

His answer was immediate. "'L.A. Lust'. It's real," he insisted at their doubtful looks. "It's like a sexed up version of L.A. Law. Remember that show?"

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "I don't know about you, dude, but I was too little to watch that when it was on TV."

"I'm younger than you, genius." Bobby shot a small flurry of snowflakes at Jubilee. "Haven't you ever heard of reruns?"

Jubilee waved the snowflakes away and shot some sparkles Bobby's way. Bobby jumped off the couch and Jubilee followed him.

"Knock it off, you two," Marie warned. "You know you're not supposed to do that in the house."

"You gonna tell on us, Marie?" Bobby taunted as he spun around and with a wave of his hand, sent small glittery snowflakes drifting down on her head.

Marie shrieked anew with laughter and lunged toward him. "I'm taking the gloves off now, Bobby," she threatened, warning him that she wasn't against using her own mutation on him.

Bobby feinted right and then took off to the left, scrambling out the door just ahead of Marie. Jubilee followed as Bobby crashed through the front door onto the porch. He shot his hand out and an ice sheet spread out in front of him, allowing him to slip and slide even faster away from his cousins.

Marie stopped just at the edge of the ice which shot over the steps leading up to the porch and across the yard. Jubilee, unaware of how Bobby was escaping, crashed into her from behind. Her momentum was too great and sent Marie sprawling across the ice with such force that she was unable to catch herself and she went careening off the edge of the elevated slide with a shriek.

It took Jubilee a second to process what had just happened. "Marie!" she yelled and leaned over the porch rail only to see Marie sprawled unmoving on the ground. "Chica, are you all right?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, they're still not mine. You know who they belong to.**

**A/N: This chapter was finished much quicker than the last one and almost seemed to write itself so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I've become a total review junkie...it absolutely makes my day when I know someone enjoys what I write!!**

***********************************************************************

Logan had almost talked himself out of going to the latest Summers family gathering until Scott told him that Michael was interested in breeding a couple of his mares to their newest stud horse. The stallion in question was a particular favorite of Logan's. He had been in Texas to bring back two yearling fillies they'd purchased from a ranch there when he discovered him. The large buckskin hadn't been for sale at the time and Logan had worked incredibly hard to convince the owners to sell. The most difficult part of the deal had been getting Scott to agree to the added expense for the year. Logan had ended up going back on the fight circuit for a couple months during the winter in Canada. It had been the only way to get enough money without pushing the ranch farther into the red. The initial expenditure of buying the ranch was what had sunk them into a hole but they were steadily climbing out of it. Their herd size was increasing and their reputation for quality ranch and cutting horses was growing. Advertising was difficult to do in a business where word of mouth was still the most trusted form.

"I'll have Scott draw up the papers," Logan told Michael after they came to an agreement on the stud fee and how many mares they were going to breed . He reached across the desk and shook Michael's hand. Michael's grip was still strong and firm for a man of his age and Logan briefly wondered what it would be like to have his own body betray him with his age.

"No need, Logan. I still believe in doing business the old fashioned way," he inclined his head toward their clasped hands. "And if I can't trust you and Scott, who can I trust?"

"That's good enough for me," Logan agreed.

He'd been surprised to find it difficult to focus his whole attention on his negotiations with Michael. It wasn't that he didn't respect Michael; nothing could be further from the truth. The truth was that he had been able to hear Marie's voice carried to him from down the hall and it had distracted him more than he'd thought possible. Her laughter went straight to his gut and made him think thoughts that he was sure would shock everyone in the Summers' house. Thoughts about how he'd like to hear her gasp his name the way she had the other night when he'd had her crushed between him and the jeep. Her mouth had practically begged for his, her full lower lip trembling with the needs her body hadn't even known it had. The memory of her flushed and writhing in his arms was enough to force a low rumble from his throat

He had to get out of there before he did something stupid like corner Marie in the family room and... He was distracted from his thoughts by the slamming of the front door followed soon after by Jubilee's horrified shrieking of Marie's name.

Logan was down the hall in two strides and burst through the front door. Jubilee was leaning over the porch rail calling to Marie who wasn't answering her. His keen senses were assaulted first by the panic that Jubilee was projecting and second by the scent of blood. Marie's blood. Logan vaulted over the porch railing in one fluid move and landed lightly on the ground next to Marie. The scent of her blood was stronger here and a low growl emanated from his throat.

Marie was lying face down and unmoving on the ground. There was a thick line of blood welling from a cut above her temple near her hairline. The bright red was mixing with her platinum streaks and turning them a strange pink color. Logan ran his hands quickly over her arms and legs checking for broken or disjointed bones. Not finding anything immediate, he carefully turned her over.

"Marie, darlin', can you hear me?" Logan had to resist the urge to unsheathe his claws at the sight of the cut and the purplish bruise that was already forming against Marie's creamy skin. When he found out what happened, somebody was going to pay for hurting her.

Marie groaned softly and immediately reached up and brushed her fingers against her forehead. Her fingers came away sticky with her own blood. "Easy, darlin'," Logan soothed her. "You've got a pretty nasty cut there."

"What happened?"

"You had a little run in with some ice, Chica, I'm so sorry," Jubilee said from above her. "I didn't expect you to stop like that and then I had no way of stopping you."

"It's not your fault," Marie assured her.

"No, more like it's the Popsicle's fault for showing off." Logan wrapped an arm around Marie's shoulders and eased her into a sitting position.

Marie winced at the pain in her head and began checking herself over to make sure there were no other nasty surprises. Logan saw what she was doing and stopped her.

"No need, darlin', I already checked and nothing's broken far as I can tell. You'd better get some ice on your left knee, it's starting to swell. And that cut on your head is gonna hurt like a bitch for a while but I don't think it'll need stiches."

Marie felt a flush creep into her cheeks at the thought of Logan's hands running over her body. Even if he was only checking for injuries, it was enough to throw her off. Before she could think of anything to say, Logan scooped her up in his arms and stood in one fluid motion. She instinctively wrapped her arm around his neck to balance herself. She sincerely hoped that Logan would attribute her small gasp and speeding heartbeat to the shock of being injured and not to the fact that she was once again cradled so securely in his arms.

"You wanna get that thing out of our way, Firecracker?" Logan nodded toward the ice ramp and Jubilee threw enough sparks at it to crumble the portion covering the steps. Logan was up the steps and down the short hallway to the kitchen before Marie could even protest.

"Marie, what happened?" Nancy was surprised to see her daughter nestled in Logan's arms after the protests she'd made about him yesterday when she'd talked to her dad. John, of course, had related everything he'd learned to Nancy. John wasn't too keen on the idea of their daughter being with a man so much older than her even if he didn't look it or act it. Nancy, on the other hand, was willing to reserve judgment until she had more facts.

"Just me being a klutz again, Mom," Marie reassured her as Logan sat her gently on a chair.

Jubilee rushed in and provided all the details while Nancy retrieved the first aid kit that was stored in the cupboard. Catherine fussed over Marie while they cleaned the cut on her head and closed it with some butterfly bandages. Her knee was indeed beginning to swell and they slid a pillow under it that her Aunt Melissa brought from the living room and applied an ice pack to ease the throbbing. Marie was grateful when someone handed her two aspirin and even more, relieved when Logan stopped hovering, which only happened after he heard her side of the story.

Logan felt the urge to skewer someone lessen after hearing the whole thing was an accident but tensed up again when Bobby chose that moment to make an appearance. "I'm sorry, Marie. I didn't mean for anybody to get hurt."

"Isn't that where the phrase, 'It's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt' comes from?" Jubilee snapped at him.

"Hey, don't blame me. You were in on it, too," Bobby retorted.

Their voices rose as they argued about who was at fault, neither of them wanting to take any blame. They were facing off in the middle of the room, Jubilee punctuating each word with a sharp poke in Bobby's chest.

A growl emanated from Logan's chest before he asked softly, "You two wanna take it outside? Marie doesn't need you making her headache worse."

Marie's gaze snapped to Logan in surprise. Since when did she need anybody to defend her against her own cousins? Bobby stared open-mouthed at Logan, finding it hard to believe that he would speak up on Marie's behalf but Jubilee only smirked at him knowingly. Her black brows winged up when his only response was another low growl.

"Let's go, Bobby," Jubilee threw a meaningful look over her shoulder at Marie, "before we become a not-so-tasty Logan-kabob. And we'd better clean up your mess before Grandma sees it."

Bobby gave a token protest, not wanting to upset the man whom he had a feeling could live up to the nickname Wolverine. "I really am sorry, Marie," he insisted before Jubilee grabbed his hand and towed him out the door. Everyone, save for Nancy, Logan, and Marie, followed them out, wanting to see the havoc Bobby had created.

Nancy watched the entire proceedings with thinly veiled curiosity. Maybe the rumors swirling around about her daughter and the feral mutant were true. She saw the way Marie kept glancing at Logan and wondered if the phrase, 'the lady doth protest too much', might apply to Marie after all. An idea began forming in her mind and she decided to test the waters.

"Marie, honey, how will you make it home tonight? It's already getting late and I really don't think you're in any shape to drive all the way to Denver."

Nancy had taken a seat next to her daughter and lifted the ice pack to check the swelling in her knee. The bruising on her face was spreading and she was fairly certain Marie would have a black eye by morning.

"I'll make it, Mom, I have to. I've got some work to finish up tomorrow on my presentation and I've got to at least cover the high points with the rest of my team before we pitch the idea on Tuesday."

"I just hate the idea of you driving by yourself. I'd take you myself but I've already given Cecilia the day off and I have a delivery coming in early tomorrow morning. And with the end of the year approaching, your dad is just swamped at work." Nancy pursed her lips and looked thoughtful.

"Maybe Jubes could take me. She could always call in sick for tomorrow."

"I doubt it, isn't she getting ready for their Christmas concert? I believe they only have a couple practices left before then."

"What about Scott? He could take me and you could send one of the hands to pick him up, Logan." Marie gave him a hopeful look, much as it pained her to ask him for any kind of assistance.

"We could probably work something out," Logan said by way of agreement.

Nancy wasn't about to let this opportunity slide by. "If Scott can't do it, maybe you could, Logan." She gave him a soft smile, hoping he wouldn't see her suggestion for what it was, subterfuge, plain and simple. She didn't believe for a minute that Marie was interested in the doctor she'd met in Denver. Woman's intuition was a wonderful thing and hers was telling her that it was Logan that was on her daughter's mind.

Underlying the question, Logan could sense some dishonesty on Nancy's part. But why would Marie's mother be lying to him? Was she making excuses to try and get them to spend time together? Logan's eyebrow went up in that way that meant he was either surprised or he thought someone was trying to pull a fast one on him. The thought of Marie's own mother pushing them together wasn't what he would have anticipated.

"I'd be free if no one else can do it," he admitted.

"That's great!" Nancy said a little too enthusiastically. "Isn't that great, honey? Now I know you'll be taken care of."

Marie couldn't understand why her mom had suggested such a crazy idea. She knew how Marie felt about Logan and they weren't generally warm and fuzzy feelings! How did she expect her to spend three hours in a car with him? "But...but Mom," Marie protested, "I'm sure Logan's way to busy for that. Maybe Grandpa or Caleb or Uncle Tom could take me." She shot a hopeful look at the door, willing someone, anyone, to come through it who could help her. Why couldn't she have been a telepath?

"Nonsense, Marie. Logan's just said he could do it. Don't be ungrateful," Nancy admonished with a smile.

Logan could feel the frustration coming off Marie in waves. She obviously wasn't looking forward to the drive. Then Nancy said something that added panic to Marie's frustration.

"Logan, I'm sure Marie wouldn't mind if you spent the night at her place. There's really no sense in you paying for a hotel room when she has a perfectly comfortable couch in her living room."

Marie gaped open mouthed at her mom, unable to even form a coherent sentence in her head. "My couch?" she finally managed to squeak out. "It's not a couch, it's a futon. And really not that comfortable, Logan. I'm sure you'd be much happier with a hotel room. But it really won't be that late, you could still drive back tonight."

"Don't be silly, Marie. It would be much too late for Logan to come back tonight. It's already getting dark out and Logan wouldn't get home until nearly 1:00 in the morning! Considering he's willing to help us out, you should be more hospitable."

Marie closed her eyes and rubbed her fingers against her unbruised temple. When had her mom become so pushy? "Fine," Marie sighed. "But I still need to pack."

"I can do that, Marie," Nancy insisted. "You don't need to be walking up those stairs just yet. Unless, of course, you want Logan to carry you up?"

"No!" Marie insisted and felt her cheeks heat at the mere thought of being in Logan's arms again. "You go ahead, Mom. I'll just wait right here."

Logan didn't really know Nancy very well but he did know when he was being manipulated. In this case, he found that he didn't really mind. He'd been trying to work out in his head how to get Marie alone all afternoon and this was one option that would have never presented itself if she hadn't been hurt. Not that he wanted her to get hurt, it just seemed that maybe fate and Nancy were working hand in hand.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

By the time Marie's things were packed and loaded in her Jeep and she'd said her goodbye's to everyone, it was fully dark out. The wind had picked up from the north and the cold was beginning to settle in. The local television station was predicting the possibility of snow by morning and everyone was lamenting the end of the warm weather. Snow storms in the Rockies could be unpredictable at best. A twenty percent chance of snow could turn into a blizzard in less than 24 hours.

Marie was feeling tired and was glad someone else would be doing the driving, even if that someone was Logan. She figured she could avoid talking to him by sleeping most of the way. She hugged her mom and dad one last time, promised to come home for Christmas, and hobbled to the Jeep. Her knee was killing her and she wondered vaguely if she should make an appointment to see Dr. Worthington the next day. That thought brightened her mood momentarily. She buckled her seatbelt and waved out the window as they left.

They drove south for a few miles and Marie was surprised when they passed the long driveway that led to the main house on the H-Circle-S. "You're not stopping to get your things?"

Logan shot her a sidelong glance. "What things?"

"Your overnight bag," Marie clarified.

Logan couldn't imagine why she thought he'd need a bag. It wasn't like he had a bunch of frou frou girly stuff to bring with him. The shirt and jeans he had on would see him through a day or two. "Don't need one. I'll be leaving in the morning."

Marie guessed that was true and didn't argue the point any further. After another few miles, the silence in the vehicle was already getting on Marie's nerves. She flipped on the radio to a local country station, intending to close her eyes and rest.

Logan drove in silence and watched the thermometer as the temperature outside continued to drop. He listened as the radio announced the inclusion of most of the region in a winter storm advisory. The storm that was originally tracking north of them had changed directions and they were now predicting up to a foot of snow by Monday evening. He glanced over at Marie, who had her eyes shut, although he could tell by the pattern of her breathing that she wasn't asleep. After the fifth time she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, he broke the silence.

"You wanna tell me how you got the stripes?" He reached out and brushed a finger over the silky platinum strands.

"I'm sleeping," Marie mumbled, doing her best to ignore the casual touch.

Logan almost smiled at the petulant note in her voice. "No, you're not."

Marie's eyes opened and she stared at him balefully from under the dark fringe of her lashes. "Since when did you become mister chatty?"

"I'm not. It's just a long drive and we might as well be civil to each other."

Marie sighed and pushed herself up in her seat, trying not to jostle her knee more than necessary. "You really want to know?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

"You want the long version or the short version?"

"Surprise me."

"Fine. Long it is. During the second semester of my senior year in college, I found out the hard way that when my mutation works on another mutant, it doesn't just take their thoughts and memories, it also allows me to borrow their mutation for a time." Marie unconsciously twisted a lock of the platinum hair in question around her finger. "The friends I had in school all knew to be careful around me and I stayed covered from head to toe most of the time. You probably remember how I used to dress." Logan nodded his agreement. "Well, one of the requirements for graduating was taking two phys ed classes. I had only completed half of the requirement and ended up being forced into a swimming class of all things since everything else was full."

Marie glanced at Logan to make sure she still had his attention and then continued. "Besides the fact that I'm not a good swimmer, I didn't think that me exposing that much skin to my classmates was probably a good idea. My instructor thought I was trying to get out of taking the class and said if I didn't participate, I'd get a failing grade. I couldn't imagine having that on my transcripts so I went along with it." She shook her head slightly and smiled ruefully when she recalled what had happened. "When the class started, I wore one of those neoprene body suits like divers wear but after a while I got more relaxed about it and decided I was being too paranoid. Needless to say, when I slipped off the diving board and landed in the water on top of one of my classmates wearing a regular bathing suit, things didn't go so well. Luckily I was wearing my gloves and was able to drag her out of the water but not before we'd made some definite skin to skin contact. I hadn't even realized she was a mutant until then."

"So what was her mutation?"

"Of course, it couldn't be something simple like Jubilee's sparkles. She was a telepath and a telekinetic. Let me tell you, when you can hear the thoughts of everyone around you, it's not very pleasant. I didn't know how to erect mental shields to block it so I ended up staying home for a couple weeks until it faded. The stress of the telepathy is what caused these lovely white streaks to appear in my hair. Thank God for Jubilee. They contacted her right away and she's the one who rushed me home."

"How bout the telekinesis? That bother you?"

"Not really. I didn't actually have much time to master it but it was really freaky when I woke up and I was actually levitating above my bed." Marie giggled. "I scared Jubilee half to death."

"Did you ever try to dye it?"

"My hair? No, I kinda like it," she smiled.

"Me, too," Logan admitted.

They settled into a comfortable silence and Marie actually nodded off for a while. She woke when she heard Logan say her name.

"You wanna tell me where you live?"

Marie rubbed sleepily at her eyes and winced when she pressed too hard on the one that was turning black, blue, and a rather pretty shade of purple. She gave him the directions and before long, they were pulling up to her building. Her apartment was actually a loft in the warehouse district downtown. The three story brick warehouse had been converted shortly before she moved to town and she'd gotten it at a great price. The only stipulation had been a rather nasty five year lease but it had worked to her advantage and she was locked in for another two years on her fantastically cheap rent. Since she'd moved in, the warehouse district had become the place to be and newer lofts were renting for twice what she paid. It was a good thing she'd been so optimistic about her move to Denver.

Logan pulled the Jeep into the parking area reserved for her building. Clouds hung like a dark heavy blanket in the sky, the streetlights only highlighting the threat of snow that waited there. Marie was trying to figure out a way to ease herself out of the Jeep without banging her knee again when Logan appeared at her door. He watched her patiently for a moment before he spoke.

"You gonna let me help you?"

Marie glanced at him and frowned. "I can do it. Just give me a minute."

Logan sighed. Women could be such infuriating creatures. Especially this one. She had a stubborn streak a mile wide and twice as long. He watched her begin to ease her way out of the vehicle and when she winced as she tried to put weight on her knee, he didn't ask again, he simply scooped her up in his arms and turned toward the building. The ever present scent of vanilla and another scent that was uniquely hers clung to Marie's warm skin and invaded Logan's senses. He had a fleeting thought that he could get used to the feel of her supple curves in his arms and the scent of her in his nose. He banished that thought to the back of his mind. He wasn't the type to get all sentimental about a woman and Marie was no different. Sure he wanted to get her naked under him but he wasn't a one woman kinda guy. She'd just be another on a long list of many who had passed through his life and his bed. Marie's outraged shriek halted his train of thought.

"Logan! Put me down!"

The first fluffy white flakes began floating down around them, settling on Marie's hair and sparkling like diamonds in the subdued light. Logan heaved a sigh. "Do you have to argue about everything, darlin'?"

And there it was. The use of that stupid endearment had her heart beating faster and the rest of her melting at the sound of it. She silently berated herself for being the least bit affected by his phony charm. He probably called every woman he met that. Marie folded her arms across her chest, refusing to loop her arm around his broad shoulders for balance no matter what. Let him worry about dropping her if he was so dead set on carrying her everywhere.

Logan noted the petulant scowl on her face and decided she wasn't going to make this easy. He knew she was stubborn enough to get inside on her own but he didn't want to give her the pleasure of him giving in. Instead, he said, "Let me guess, third floor."

"Very good, Logan," she sniped at him. "Would like to guess which unit is mine, too? I'm sure you can just scent it out."

Logan's jaw tightened at her tone and he stopped in his tracks. "Maybe you'd like it better if I dropped your ass on the ground and walked back to Wyoming?"

Marie immediately felt guilty. Despite the fact that Nancy had pushed Logan into driving her back to Denver, he had been nothing but nice to her. She was the one who had gotten to sleep through the better part of the drive and now she was snapping at him because he was nice enough to help her get inside.

"I'm sorry," she huffed under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked, turning his ear toward her. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I know damn good and well you heard me, Logan." Marie squirmed in his arms. "Just put me down. I can walk by myself."

If she knew the affect all of her wriggling around was having on him, she would have stopped immediately. As it was, Logan had to adjust his grip or risk dropping her. The warm curve of her breast against his chest and the feel of her firm bottom brushing his abdomen was only spiking his already heightened senses. A growl vibrated through his chest and Marie froze. Her startled brown eyes met his hungry hazel gaze and Marie could only watch with trepidation as his mouth descended on hers.

The feeling of that wonderful hot mouth against her chilled lips was exquisite and any doubt she had about him kissing her was gone in an instant. The animosity she felt toward him was banished from her mind in that one glorious moment of contact. Her lips parted under his and she met him, kiss for kiss. Her arms loosened and she cradled his stubble roughened cheek in her bar palm. It tickled and if her mouth hadn't been so busy, she'd have probably laughed at the pure joy of such a touch. She wondered if the last time they had kissed had felt this wonderful. She swore she was never going to drink that much again if it meant she would miss out on all these sensations.

Logan's mouth left hers and feathered over her cheekbone and across her brow, careful not to hurt her. Marie had almost forgotten the ugly bruising and the cut near her temple until then. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Logan warily. Logan knew that look and stopped her before she said anything. "You're beautiful and you know it. So don't say it. That doesn't make any difference."

"Not my best look though, I'm sure." Marie was proud of herself for being able to form a coherent sentence. She looked up into the streetlight where the snowflakes were falling faster. They were beginning to stick to the pavement and the Jeep behind them. "I think we'd better get inside."

Logan glanced up at the thickening flurry of flakes and grunted his agreement. "Just show me the way, darlin'."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Alas, even after another month, I still don't own them. I'm just playing and letting them have more fun than Marvel, Disney, or Stan Lee ever will.**

**A/N: I want to say sorry to all my loyal readers for the huge delay in this chapter. I hope you'll stick with me! My husband has been sick and was in the hospital for a week and his recovery is going pretty slow but at least he's getting better. Hopefully life will start to get back to normal for us. I knew there was a reason I'm not a single mom. If you are, I say kudos to you...it's not an easy job at all! Thanks for reading and I'd love some feedback!!**

*************************************************************

Once Marie was settled in her apartment, Logan went back to retrieve her bags from the Jeep. He had been kind enough to set her down in her bedroom so she quickly collected some pajamas from her dresser and hobbled into the bathroom to change. The idea of spending a night under the same roof as Logan was making her feel anxious and frustrated. Were they going to pick up where they'd left off in the parking lot or had that just been Logan's response to the anger she seemed to bring out in him so easily? Maybe they should just sleep together and get it over with. Then they could go back to being whatever it was that they were to each other.

Marie scrubbed her makeup off, careful to avoid her cut, and scrutinized her face in the mirror. What did Logan see when he looked at her? Her too expressive brown eyes looked back at her, the flecks of gold in them noticeable only to someone who knew to look for them. Jubilee was the one who always told her that her eyes gave her away and she'd never cut it as a poker player. That was probably true. Even now she could easily read the uncertainty in them. She had nicely arched brows, a straight nose that she thought was maybe just a little too big, and a wide mouth with an easy smile. The small gap between her front teeth had never bothered her and she thought it just added character to her face; as did the smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks that were always more pronounced when she'd spent time in the sun.

She stroked a finger along the platinum strands framing her face and shivered when she thought of Logan's touch earlier in the Jeep. She hadn't lied when she told him she liked the way it looked. It had surprised her when he asked what had happened. She'd always assumed Scott had told him. Using her fingers, she brushed her hair to the side, sweeping it across her temple in an attempt to cover the bruising. Frowning at the result, she huffed out a breath at her own vanity. Whatever was going to happen tonight was going to happen regardless of what her forehead looked like. She resisted the urge to powder her face and reached for the door handle. Her eyes landed on the short silky emerald green robe that hung there. Maybe she should put that on instead of the tank top and pajama pants she was wearing. God, she was pathetic. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the door. Yesterday there was no question in her mind that she wanted nothing to do with Logan and now she was seriously thinking about seducing him. She really needed Jubilee and Kitty here to talk some sense into her.

The sharp rap on the door startled Marie and her head snapped up. Logan's deep voice rumbled through the door. "You okay in there?"

"I'm fine," she managed to squeak out.

There was a pause before Logan said, "Just thought you'd been in there a while." Another pause. "With that bump on your head I thought I should check."

Marie felt herself blush, if for no other reason than that she'd actually been hiding there thinking about whether or not to sleep with Logan. Not that he had offered, at least not today. She squeezed her eyes shut. She seriously needed help. Why hadn't she brought her cell phone in with her? She knew what a stupid thought that was. Most people didn't need a cell phone to call for help when they were in the bathroom.

"Nope, I'm fine," she finally managed to say. "I'll be out in a minute."

Logan was silent again and then Marie heard the muted sound of his boots on the hardwood floor. The television came on in the living room and she could already picture his large frame sprawled on her couch; his impressively muscled legs stretched out and his booted heels resting on her coffee table. What exactly did a man like Logan watch on television? She'd bet anything it wasn't Lifetime. No, it was probably the Military channel or that Bear guy on Man vs. Wild on Discovery channel. Actually, Logan could probably do everything that guy did and do it better. With his metal claws and instincts he'd definitely be better protected.

Marie realized she was stalling again and forced herself to open the door. She walked slowly, putting as little weight as possible on her injured knee. It had begun throbbing again and she'd taken two Tylenol hoping it would ease the worst of the pain. Maybe she would have to go see Dr. Worthington tomorrow. That thought sent her brain careening off in another direction as she thought about the handsome doctor. Good grief, she needed to have sex, and soon! This whole being able to touch business was forcing her libido into overdrive. A few kisses from Logan and she was fantasizing constantly. Okay, it had been more than just kisses but the man had such a fantastic mouth and that mouth had been intimately involved with what had accompanied those kisses in the parking lot. Marie let her thoughts trail off as she stepped into the shadowed living room. Logan was there, just as she'd imagined him. Booted feet propped on the coffee table and those scrumptious muscular legs stretched out in front of him. He was nursing a beer and Marie was glad that she'd had some in the fridge for him.

Logan glanced up when she entered, his hooded gaze not giving away anything. He could sense the discomfort she had from the injury to her knee and that she was nervous. He wasn't sure if the nervousness was just because he was sitting in her living room or because she was concerned about what his intentions were. Hell, if he knew that, he'd gladly tell her. Neither of them could deny the physical attraction but he also knew there was no love lost between them. Marie had made her feelings about his character, or what she perceived of it anyway, abundantly clear since the day she'd first met him. He had nothing against her, however. She was always nice to everyone and quick with a smile, something she rarely directed toward him. He could probably count the times it had happened on one hand.

The half hearted attempt she made now definitely didn't count. Logan watched her covertly as she picked up her laptop and walked gingerly to the overstuffed chair next to the couch. She tossed a throw pillow on the coffee table and rested her leg on it before flipping up the screen on her computer. The glow from it illuminated her features and cast a bluish tinge to her platinum streaks as her fingers streaked across the keys. What he knew about computers wouldn't hardly be enough to fill a thimble and he liked it that way. He had a cell phone only because Scott had talked him into it. He hated carrying the thing with him but Scott had insisted saying if he was going to live in the 21st century, he'd have to pretend he liked it. He'd informed Scott that being born in the 19th century gave him an out and handed the phone back. The next morning the phone had been sitting next to his coffee cup. Logan had left it there but then finally relented after a weeks worth of badgering. The only redeeming quality he could find in it were the jokes and videos that Jubilee sent him on a regular basis. Her sense of humor could be pretty raunchy.

Logan took another long pull on the beer and thought about telling Marie she needed to get some real beer. Who really drank this light shit anyway? He saw her wince as she shifted in her chair and decided the issue of what constituted good beer could wait until later. "You want some ice for that?"

Logan could tell he had surprised her by the wide-eyed look she gave him. Did she have any idea how young and innocent she looked with her face free from makeup? There were faint purple shadows beneath her eyes and she actually stifled a yawn as he looked at her.

"Sorry," she apologized feeling nerves flutter in her belly. "No. It's fine, thank you. I'm going to go to bed anyway. I just wanted to let Mom know that we made it home. That I made it home," she corrected. "That we got here," and then tried again. "Or rather that you got us here." Marie bit her bottom lip to stop the inane flow of words. What was wrong with her? Since when did she get so tongue-tied around Logan? Angry, yes but never unable to speak her mind. She should have just taken her laptop to her bedroom. Avoiding Logan probably would have been a good idea after the crazy thoughts of seduction she'd had in the bathroom.

Logan watched, amused as a blush suffused her cheeks. "I get the idea, darlin'." He didn't miss the sudden flash of heat in her eyes at his use of the endearment. This was a woman who was wound much too tightly. The conversation he'd had with Scott only days ago came back clearly to him. Yep, it was definitely sex and not a fight that she needed.

Marie fumed silently as she tapped at the keys. That's right. It was when he started using that stupid endearment all the time that started making her crazy. She wasn't his darlin' and she'd do just as well to tell him that now. She opened her mouth to say so and was distracted by the instant message from Jubilee that popped up on the screen of her laptop. Thank God she was still awake! She began to read the message while she spoke to him, an indignant note in her voice. "Logan, I'm not your darlin' or anyth...."

She stopped abruptly when the blunt tips of Logan's fingers stroked down her cheek, causing her to jolt, and cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. She hadn't heard him move and her breath caught at the intensity in his hazel gaze. His look could almost be called predatory which shouldn't have been surprising for a man named after an animal.

"Or anything else?" he murmured. "You could be."

Marie swallowed hard and her tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips. She wasn't prepared for this. She had assumed by Logan's casual attitude that whatever had happened between them earlier was forgotten. Obviously she'd been wrong. Before she could think whether she wanted to protest or encourage him, the decision was taken away as Logan's firm lips covered hers. Heat rushed through her, flushing her skin and stealing her breath.

Logan didn't want to push her but he felt drawn to Marie in a way that he'd never felt before. When he'd told Scott about his plan to show her a good time he hadn't planned on the feelings she would bring out in him. It was a need to possess what he felt should be his and even an urge to mark her so no one else could have her. He knew it was his feral side making those demands and he tried to push it down. He wasn't an animal and he wouldn't behave like one with Marie. They had never seen eye to eye but that wasn't an excuse to treat her badly. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

He felt Marie respond under the pressure of his mouth and a shudder ran through his frame when her soft hands buried themselves in his hair. Her short nails dug lightly into his scalp and a low growl of approval rumbled through his chest.

Any sensible thoughts Marie may have had fled at the sound coming from Logan. She wanted to feel as much of him against her as possible and let a whimper of frustration escape her when her keyboard dug into her hips and Logan's chest was blocked by the screen. Logan moved back far enough to close the screen and toss the offending computer to the floor. Marie didn't seem to notice the loud thud it made as Logan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to the edge of her chair. Her injured leg was still resting on the coffee table but his position kneeling on the floor allowed their upper bodies to come into contact at the move. His pelvis was nestled snugly between her splayed thighs and Marie whimpered again at the sensation.

Logan's lips and teeth skimmed across her jaw and down her neck where his sharp canines nipped gently at the curve of her shoulder, leaving a small mark in their wake. His tongue laved the bite mark and then moved on to nuzzle the thin strap of her tank top out of the way. The strap slipped off her shoulder and the front of her top fell lower, revealing the upper swell of one creamy breast. Marie's hands clutched at Logan's shirt and her head fell back as Logan grasped the other strap and eased it down her arm.

Goosebumps spread across her skin as his light touch feathered across her shoulder and down her arm. The pale green cotton slid over her already sensitized nipples, causing them to tighten into hard buds. Logan watched the path the fabric took and growled his approval when her dusky pink nipples appeared. She felt his warm breath right before his tongue laved the first peak. His mouth cruised across her skin and she felt him nip at the heavy underside of her breast. The sharp sensation caused her head to snap forward and her eyes caught his once again. They were nearly golden with arousal but there was a hint of humor there as well. So he wanted her to watch, did he? She loosened her grip on his shirt and shimmied out of the tank top so it pooled around her waist. She threaded her fingers into his hair once more and guided him back to her breasts.

The sight of Logan's mouth suckling and nipping her was almost more than Marie could take and she felt desire pooling hot and heavy in her core. She vaguely wondered if she'd be able to hold onto her control over her skin for long. It felt like a swirling hurricane of sensations battering her from all sides with its intensity. "Logan," she uttered breathlessly. And then more urgently, "Logan."

It took all of his willpower to raise his head and meet her gaze. He could clearly read the doubt and uncertainty there, so at odds with the desire rolling off her in waves. His hands rested on her hips, his fingers stroking the sensitive skin above her low-slung pajama pants. He raised a questioning brow at her. Was she afraid of him? "You want me to stop?"

Her chest heaved as she tried to get her addled mind to form a coherent sentence. Her hands stroked over Logan's broad shoulders and down his rock hard biceps. She shook her head, silky strands of hair sliding across her shoulders. "No," she finally managed to get out, "but I'm afraid of my control." Her gaze dropped to somewhere in the vicinity of his chest and she felt the blush already rising, tinging her creamy skin pink. "I've never done this before," she whispered. "What if I can't control it and I hurt you?"

Logan was surprised by her answer. He knew she was a virgin, Jubilee had helpfully supplied that information and he had assumed she wanted to stop because she was afraid of him or what was about to happen. He didn't think he'd ever had anyone be afraid _for_ him. It was a strange feeling.

He nudged her chin up. Her brown eyes were full of worry, afraid that he wouldn't want her because of her doubts. "I trust you, Marie. If you're worried we'll stop, whenever you want."

Her brows drew together. "You'd do that? Be able to stop?"

"Curious as I am, now wouldn't be the ideal time to see how much of your mutation I could stand." Logan's mouth quirked up in that lopsided smile she was coming to know.

Marie's own lips twitched into an answering grin. "Good. I'm not really sure I want you running around in my head either."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and slanted her mouth across his, her firm breasts pressed enticingly into his chest. Logan was surprised by her bold move but didn't protest when her tongue swept across his lips. His lips parted, their tongues tangling. Marie shifted, her taught nipples rubbing over the soft fabric of his flannel shirt. The sensation sent a shudder through her body so she did it again. Logan's fingers dug into her hips, hard enough they'd probably leave bruises on her pale skin. He pulled her pelvis flush against him, his erection straining against the rough denim of his jeans.

His hands dipped inside the back waistband of her pants, his long fingers gripping her cheeks firmly and then running teasingly down the cleft of her ass. Marie's eyes snapped open as she jolted in surprise and then, realizing she enjoyed the sensation, eased back into Logan's exploring touch.

Her own hands itched to feel his hot smooth skin and tugged impatiently at the snaps of his shirt. They popped open easily and she found her hands running over the contours of his chest, the crisp hair there tickling her palms. Her fingertips brushed over his nipples and she felt them pebble in response. She flattened her hands and ran them over his pectorals to his shoulders, pushing his shirt off. He pulled his hands from their exploration of her rear long enough to shake the shirt down his arms and off where it was flung away from him.

Marie marveled at the play of his muscles under her hands. There wasn't a muscle on his body that wasn't sculpted and honed to perfection. She watched in fascination as she started at his shoulders and let her hands slide down his chest and across his abs, the muscles contracting and flexing under her unskilled touch. The hair on his chest tapered down and a thin line trailed past his navel and behind his large Indian head belt buckle. Amazed at her own daring, Marie trailed her fingers over the buckle and let her fingernails scrape over the straining erection contained there. There was no mistaking the hiss of Logan's breath and the growl that followed. At least she knew he was just as affected as she was by what they were doing.

Logan wrapped his fingers around her wrists with one hand and careful not to jostle her injured knee, brought them up over her head, forcing her to lean back in the chair. His mouth brushed across hers and then traveled lower, once again biting and licking at her sensitized breasts before trailing across her abdomen. His hands followed, tracing the curves of her body. The turn of her shoulder, the curve of her waist, the flare of her hips. She was softness over lean muscle and he couldn't seem to get enough of her smooth creamy skin. His hands skimmed down pushing her pajama pants lower on her hips. The incongruity of the seduction going on and the smiling frogs covering her lower body wasn't lost on him and his lips twitched. He didn't think now would be the time to laugh though. It might give Marie the wrong idea.

He glanced up to see her watching him wide eyed. Her breath was coming out in small pants and her skin was flushed, although this time, not from embarrassment but rather from arousal. His fingers hooked the waistband of her pants and slowly pulled them down. She lifted her hips, helping him as best she could. The scent of her arousal was stronger now and Logan's nostrils flared at the spicy aroma. He was loath to move from between her splayed thighs but with her injured knee, couldn't get her pants off any other way short of slicing them with his claws. She was probably nervous enough without that happening. He eased the pants off her legs and was rewarded with a sight he wouldn't soon forget.

Marie was beautiful woman. From the top of her platinum striped hair to the bottom of her outrageously pink toenails. She was flawless, if you didn't count the very recent addition of the bruises caused by her immature cousin. Her creamy skin shone in the dim light of the living room, the freckles dusted across her skin barely noticeable, even to his keen eyesight. She was watching him with apprehension, trying to restrain from covering herself. Logan's hungry gaze traveled back up her body and soon had her mesmerized. Still making no move to remove his jeans, he knelt back on the floor and licked his way from her knee to her hip, setting the skin of her thighs on fire. Those thighs fell apart willingly at the slight pressure he exerted and Logan found himself in the one place he'd been longing for.

Marie watched, fascinated, as Logan's hands slid up the insides of her thighs toward her center. Her thighs trembled slightly and she drew in an unsteady breath. Logan looked at her then and she knew this was her last chance to tell him no. Logan was a man of his word if nothing else and she knew he would stop if she had any doubts. The look she gave him and the whimper that accompanied it said anything but no.

Being a man who knew when not to argue, Logan brushed a thumb across the damp mahogany curls and skimmed over the tight bud nestled there. Marie's muscles clenched at the unfamiliar touch and a moan escaped her lips. Logan repeated the move, circling her clit lightly, letting her adjust to the new sensations. His strong fingers dipped lower, sliding over her slick folds. Marie's head fell back and her fingers curled into the upholstered arms of the chair. She felt like her entire body was on fire just from the touch of Logan's hands. What would happen to her when it was more than that?

Logan watched the rapid rise and fall of Marie's chest, praying she wasn't going to tell him it was too much and he needed to stop. His free hand squeezed her breast and flicked across her engorged nipple. A fine shudder ran through her body as he eased one long finger into her tight channel. Her muscles contracted around him at the unfamiliar invasion. He slowly drew his finger out and then eased it back in, starting a slow steady rhythm.

The responses that Logan's hands were wringing from her body were the most amazing thing Marie could ever remember feeling. She was past the point of feeling shy about her nudity and let her knees drop open as the heel of her uninjured leg scrabbled for purchase on the seat of the chair. She wanted herself open to him so she could experience all the pleasure he was giving. Her eyes felt heavy as she pried them open in order to see what he was doing. She was surprised to find him looking back at her, his eyes blazing with a need she now knew only too well. "Logan," she moaned as a second finger joined the first and slid into her wetness. The sight of Logan kneeling between her thighs and his fingers pumping in and out of her was too much. She could feel her control faltering as her muscles tightened and the waves of ecstasy built around her.

"Logan," she gasped, "you've got to stop."

Knowing she was close, Logan leaned forward and flicked his tongue across her engorged clit once, twice, pushing her as far as he could. He wasn't about to leave her now, even if her control was only hanging on by a thread.

That sweep of his tongue and the sight of his dark head bent over her sent Marie careening over the edge. Her fingers dug harder into the arms of the chair to stop herself from grabbing his head and holding him there. A strangled cry tore from her throat and her vision dimmed. Logan withdrew his hand and sat back as Marie clamped her thighs together, trying to calm the waves of pleasure crashing over her. He'd felt the pull of her skin begin just before her climax hit. It was a strange sensation, like a tingling all over his body. He felt a moment of weakness before his own mutation kicked in and healed him from the pull.

Marie felt the tremors subsiding and longed to stay right there with her eyes closed and drift off to sleep. Those eyes flew open however when Logan spoke to her and she realized he was still kneeling in front of her.

"You okay, darlin'?"

She nodded her head, unsure if she could find her voice. When she did, it wasn't with an answer to his question. "Oh my God. That was amazing." She flushed, mortification plainly evident as that wasn't the first thing she'd planned on saying, even though it was true. She clapped one arm across her breasts and squeezed her thighs shut. She must look absolutely wanton sprawled in the chair like this.

Logan couldn't stop the twitch of his lips and the quirk of his eyebrow. Her nervousness had just returned in spades and he thought once again, she wouldn't appreciate the humor of it. Things could only have been more intimate if he'd actually shed his pants and buried himself in her body like he'd wanted. Being modest now was kind of a moot point. Taking pity on her, he pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her, careful of her injuries.

Marie sighed, appreciating the protection the blanket afforded Logan from her skin. She didn't even want to think about what could have happened if Logan hadn't pulled away from her when he did. Logan picked her up in his arms and carried her down the hall to her bedroom. He sat her on the bed and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head where her hair would shield her. "Good night, darlin'."

Marie didn't fight the small smile that flitted across her lips. "Good night, Logan." She curled on her side as Logan tucked her comforter around her. Just for tonight, she was extremely glad that Logan was a man of few words. Her lids were already drifting shut when she felt Logan's fingertips brush the hair away from her temple. Wasn't that just like Logan to be so gentle? Actually, no it wasn't, her tired mind reminded her. She didn't bother trying to contemplate it any further as Logan shut her door behind him.


End file.
